The Last of a Warrior Race: Twilight's Unknown Past
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: A crossover of Dragon Ball Z. After the Wedding at Canerlot, Twilight discovers that she from another race of unicorns call War Unicorns. Will she live her live the same or will she live as the race that's all but gone? "Having trouble finding EPS so on hold until I find them."
1. Chapter 1

A unicorn with pale/light mulberry coat with a Moderate sapphire blue mane and tail with moderate violet and brilliant rose streaks, with eyes that were sky blue and a flame as his mark, ran though what looks to be an army of mix creatures. His name is Flame Fire a War Unicorn, a few days ago he was giving the ability to see into the future and discover their closest ally was going to kill them all. None of the other War Unicorns believe him when he told them that their race was going to be wiped away, so he took abound himself to save his kind. After punching and kicking the army away he stop in front of a castle that had a lot of holes.

"Chrysalis! Show yourself!", Flame Fire shouted, "We aren't afraid of you!"

Soon a creature that was black with a green mane and tail with holes in her legs and had wings and a horn step out of the castle and look at Flame Fire. It was the Queen of the Changelings, Chrysalis.

Flame Fire smile and shouted, "Stand Tall everyone! I would be a free War Unicorn then work at her hooves any more! You hear that?! WE QUIT!"

Chrysalis just look at them before her horn started to grow and a small green ball appear. Flame Fire just smile and made his horn glow as well.

"OH! and one more thing! Here the souls of all the love we give in your name! HERE TAKE IT!" He shouted and a red ball appear at the tip of his horn and threw it in hopping to save his kind.

Chrysalis smile and started laughing. Soon the green ball grew in size until it bigger then the red one, but it kept growing even after absorbing the red one.

"No way!" Flame shouted, seeing his attack was absorbed by Chrysalis's.

Chrysalis continue to laugh as she threw the attack and move closer to Flame Fire and the army and towards War Palace the home of the War Unicorns! As the attack shallow everything in it path, Flame Fire saw one more version. There stood Chrysalis and a Unicorn that looks just like him. Even though he was dying he knew what he just saw.

"My daughter lives on. She will stop you Chrysalis. Fire Spark will stop you.", He said and smile as his last seconds tick away, "FIRE SPARK!"

A huge blast was soon seen as the War Palace was hit by the attack. Chrysalis laugh, she was hopping to use them a little longer but all good things must come to an end. She turn her back to the destroy palace and walk back into her castle, Unknowing that there were four War Unicorns left. Three of them were send away from the palace during the attack and a fourth was sent though a patrol to another land. Inside a magic spear lay a unicorn baby that had a pale/light mulberry coat with a Moderate sapphire blue mane and tail with moderate violet and brilliant rose streaks, her eyes were violet when she open them. She soon her the voice of her father she never met.

"Fire Spark, my daughter, continue were I fail. Avenge our race. You are the other one that can do. Good luck, Fire Spark." he said as the spear crash near a town and the unicorn baby started to cry.

It was soon fond by two Unicorns and took it into their family and rise it as their own.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle snap her eyes open and sat open before looking around. She was inside her home at Ponyville.

"That dream again, Who is Fire Spark? And why was Chrysalis in it this time?" Twilight ask herself.

Every since her brother wedding, she been having this strange dreams about unicorns with flames or types of fires as their cutie mark. And every time she see a baby unicorn that looks like her being fond by her parents. She wonder what it means but couldn't figure it out.

Twilight climb out of her bed and use her magic to pick up her brush and remove all the bed hair she gain last night. She climb down the stairs after she was done and fond Spike making her food. Spike was a dragon that Twilight hatch from an egg and been living with her since. Today Twilight was going to met up with her friends for a picnic, even Princesses Celestia and Luna was going to be there.

"Hey Twilight! Sleep well?" Spike ask when he saw her.

"Kind of, Had that same dream again, but this time I could see more clearly this time. I don't understand, Ever since Shining Armor and Candace wedding, I been having those dreams about a Unicorn that look just like me and a baby Unicorn that also looks like me. Do I have a sister?" Twilight answer, telling Spike about the dream.

"I'm not sure, but you can always ask Princess Luna about it. After all, Scootaloo did say Luna can enter other dreams." Spike said thinking about it as well.

Then he gave Twilight her plate and said, "Well eat up, We got to met everypony soon."

Twilight smile and started to eat. Unknowing today was the day her whole life change forever.

**"Twilight Sparkle...A War Unicorn?!"**

* * *

High above Ponyville a patrol open and a red spear shot out of it and crush land in the Everfree Forest. Soon smoke rise from the crater that was form. Soon a Unicorn step out of the crater wearing an armor with dual shoulder guards, Matching boots on all four hooves, and a strange item cover it left eye. It look around the forest and steams displease about something.

"This forest should have been tear down years ago! What has Fire Spark been doing all this time?" It said.

Then the strange item over it eye beep and the Unicorn place it hoof over it. Soon strange numbers appear and an arrow pointed to it left.

"A power of only 9 percent? And it coming my way?" It said before turning to see the brushes rush.

The Unicorn stood there before jumping out of the way as a giant creature made out of wood try to jump on it. It was a Timber Wolf. The Unicorn smile and a glow appear on it horn. Without a word it shot the attack and destroy the Timber Wolf and turn away.

"If this creatures are so weak, then why hasn't she done her mission?" It said again before the item beep again.

"Hm? My scouter picking up power levels close by." It said and read them.

"Let's see...124, 112, 120, 118, 110, 221 220,... what are these reads?," It said surprise, "Wait two new powers, 100 and...334?! It got to be her!"

The Unicorn smile and soon ran towards the power the scouter pick up.

_'At long last! We finally get to met sister. And with your help we should be able to rid of this world and reclaim our fallen race.' _It thought before shouting, "I COMING FOR YOU, FIRE SPARK!"

* * *

Twilight and Spike reach the spot that Pinkie Pie had chosen for their Picnic. As soon as Twilight reach there, Pinkie started to boucle.

"Oh good your here! Now we can get this party started!" She said all hyper.

"Pinkie it a picnic." Rainbow said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, and thanks for coming Princesses." Apple jack said turning to the two Alicorns.

"Of course, We are glad to come. Even time in the castle get boring." Celestia said.

"Castle? Boring?", Rarity said in surprise, "But I thought you love the castle?"

"We do Lady Rarity, But some times even we need to get away." Luna said.

"Are you ok Twilight?" Fluttershy ask when she saw the look in Twilight face.

Everypony else turn to her and saw the face as well.

"Well, You see ever since the wedding at Canerlot I been having these strange dreams about two Unicorns that look like me and one of them was a baby..." Twilight explain and told her friends the whole dreams she been having.

After Twilight finish they sat down to talk about it and eat.

"So let me make sure I get this right, You been having dreams about two Unicorns that looks like you and a the Baby unicorn was fond by your parents and your think it could me your sister?" Rainbow ask.

Twilight nods and Celestia spoke up, "Twilight, even since you became my student I look into your family line. You don't have a sister."

That both relive and confuse Twilight, if the baby unicorn wasn't her sister, then who was she. Twilight didn't have time to think about it when her horn started to glow. Her turn her head towards the Everfree Forest and stood her ground.

_'Something coming and it very powerful. I never sense something like this before.' _Twilight thought as her friends turn to look at her.

"What a matter now?" Rainbow ask.

"Something coming and whatever it is, is very powerful." Twilight warn.

The other stood next to Twilight as they soon saw a black unicorn with a dark blue mane and tail, wearing some strange armor and something over it eye. It even had a flame that bust out as it cutie mark. It soon reach them and stop.

"At last, We finally met after so long. It good to see you Fire Spark, my little sister." It said.

_'Fire Spark? Little sister?! Why did he call me that?!'_ Twilight ask herself.

"Hey pal, I don't know who this Fire Spark pony is but what business do you have with it?" Rainbow said.

"Wait, Did he just call Twilight his little sister?" Fluttershy ask.

The Unicorn smile and said, "My you look like a spit image of our father."

_'I don't look like my father...wait did he our father?' _Twilight thought again.

Celestia then step up and said, "I am Princess Celestia ruler of Equestria, What being you here?"

"A Princess huh? Well then I here to pick up my sister so we can destroy all the life on this world." He answer.

"WHAT?!" The Mane Six shouted.

"Don't count on it! We will stop you!" Twilight said ready to defend her home.

This time the Unicorn was surprise. He stare at Twilight before grew angry at her.

"You think that you're a part of them?! Wake up! You no normal unicorn, You're an War Unicorn!" He yell at her.

"A what?!" Rainbow shouted as the other stood in shock.

"What a War Unicorn?" Pinkie ask.

"I don't know, I never heard of that before." Twilight answer.

"What!, How could you not know! Grrr! Tell me, did you hit your head when you were little?" The Unicorn ask.

_'Huh? How does he know that? It was a long time ago.' _Twilight thought.

"ANSWER ME! DID YOU HIT YOUR HEAD WHEN YOU WERE A FILLY!" He shouted.

"Yes.", Twilight answer as Celestia began to go deep in thought, "But it was a long time ago I don't remember what happen."

"That explains it." The Unicorn said.

"Explains what?! What are you talking about?!" Twilight yell.

"Twilight.", Celestia voice said casing her to turn to her, "There something I need to tell you on what your parents told me."

"A long time ago your parents were taking walk when the fond a baby unicorn in a crater and took it home to rise as their own. However, the unicorn had an anger problem and couldn't be control. They were at their wits ends. Then one day, some terrible happen. When taking the baby and Shining Armor on a walk, the baby fell out of the crate it was in a hit it head and fell into a raging river, Shining dove in after the baby and got it and himself to safety. The blow was fatal but some how the baby recover, after that it the anger problem never surface again and they grew to be a happy family" Celestia explain.

"That baby was me, wasn't it?" Twilight said started to place the pieces together.

"Wait, if that means the baby that was fond and in Twilight dreams are Twilight herself then how does this unicorn know her?" Apple Jack ask.

"Yes, you better started explaining first, who are you?!" Twilight said turning to the unicorn.

"Let start from the top, You were born in a dimension call War Palace home to the War Unicorns, a proud fighting race. And you are one of us." He said.

Twilight stood in shock on what she heard. The other were shock, even Celestia and Luna.

"As for you other question, my name Flames Hooves. I'm your older brother." He said again.

"My...my older bro...brother?!", Twilight ask stun, "That can't be, Shining Armor is my brother."

"Hehe, You only have one blood related brother and that me." Flames Hooves said.

"That impossible. I been with Twilight since she hatch me and Shining is the only brother of Twilight I know." Spike said.

"Hm? Well, well, a dragon. So you're the 100 power level my scouter pick up." Flame Hooves said.

"What?! How dare you! You picking on a baby dragon that help us more than you know." Rarity said as she walk up to him.

"RARITY GET AWAY!" Twilight shouted as she felt his magic rise.

A small ball appear on his horn and fire at Rarity who was blown away but was quickly caught by Luna.

Twilight turn back to him and growl. She didn't know why but it felt like she wanted to fight him, but something was holding her back.

"We have know Dragons for quiet sometime. We been looking for them in hope to gain a new ally. Of course we already have an ally, The Changelings." Flames Hooves said.

"THE CHAGNELINGS!" Everypony shouted.

"Oh, so you know them? Well then you should know, We work well together. Even with their leader." Flames Hooves said.

Twilight just growl. Working with the Changelings? She would die then work with them.

"You we are not just a proud warrior race, but also business ponies as well, We are sent to other dimensions and wipe the habits of that dimension out and sell it to the highest race that will pay." Flame Hooves said.

"That just sick!" Apple Jack said after hearing that.

"Of course we are able to see how powerful each dimension is. Those with high powers, adult War Unicorns are send. But for dimensions that had weak power levels like this one, we send our newborns." Flame Hooves said.

"That how you came to be here Fire Spark, Even as a baby and year or two would be just long enough for you to complete your mission. Also the volcanos around here would be a greatly help you." He said again.

"Hey, what does the volcanos has to do with this?" Twilight ask.

Flame Hooves turn to Twilight in surprise once more.

"What?! Don't play dumb! You live here your whole life you must know! The Volcanos are this one that turns a War Unicorn into a Flame Beast that can burn anything down!" He yell.

"May I am dumb, because I still don't know what you're talking about!" Twilight said even more confuse.

Flames Hooves look at Twilight in surprise and then saw her cutie mark.

"Fire Spark...your...your mark!" He said

"Huh?", Twilight said very confuse and look at it, "What about it?"

"What happen to your warrior mark?!" He ask.

"Warrior mark? It my cutie mark. It shows I'm special in magic." Twilight answer.

"What?! Grr that explain how well your can fit in with this weaklings!" Flame Hooves said.

The others growl as Twilight spotted something be him. The scouter on his eye beep and he move to his left as a white Unicorn with a shield as his cutie mark jump pass him.

"Shining Armor!" Twilight shouted happy to see her real brother.

"Twilight, what going on and who this?" Shining ask.

"His name is Flame Hooves and he claims that he my real blood related brother." Twilight answer.

Shining look at Flame Hooves and back at Twilight. He was very confuse.

"Hehe, you sure have a lot to learn Fire Spark." Flame hooves said.

"That enough! Even what you said is true maybe I am a unicorn from another dimension and even if you are my real other brother, He, it doesn't matter. If anypony does the horrible things you say is no brother of mine! My name is Twilight Sparkle, student of Princess Celestia and the bearer of the Element of Magic. This is my home and you're not welcome here!" Twilight yell.

"Yeah you tell him Twilight!" Rainbow shouted.

"That right! You're just a meanie. There no way Twilight would help you!" Pinkie shouted as well.

"Yeah, and I think it best if you leave!" Apple Jack added.

Flames Hooves just smile and walk in between them and said, "I think it going to take more than shouted to get me to leave. You see our home dimension was destroy when a giant meteorite that hit it. Everypony was wiped out, that even means our real mother and father, Fire Spark." He said explaining that their race were gone.

"I was sent to another dimension at the time and there were another savior that was with me. A third savior was sent to another dimension to conger like you were send here to do. You would have done so if you didn't hit your head!" He continue.

"How does he know that?" Shining ask.

"Celestia told me that I was once trouble and I hit my head and fell into a raging river and you save me. After that, I been the unicorn you see today." Twilight answer.

Flames Hooves smile and said, "Guess my little sister has been in this dimension so long that she no longer know who her real family is."

Twilight looks at him and notices that he wasn't looking at her but Spike instead. Twilight quickly stood in front of him.

"He, I was hopping to reason with your but I can see that the only way to get you to join the last of our race is to take your pet dragon as well as three little fillies close by." He said and red glow appear around his horn.

Spike was soon lifted up and over Twilight and three fillies, one an earth pony, one an unicorn, and one an pegasus was lift out the brushes close by.

"APPLE BLOOM!, SWEETIE BELLE!, SCOOTALOO!" Apple Jack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Let them go!" Twilight shouted and rush at him.

Flames Hooves smile and rise his hoof and hit Twilight right in her guts. Twilight was surprise, she knew he was powerful but not that powerful. She fell to the ground and grab her sides as she yell out in pain.

"TWILIGHT!" All of her friends shouted.

"And one thing 'Twilight'.", Flames Hooves said lean over her, "There a time limit. Now let see...I know! Bring me 100 bodies by this time tomorrow. You can start with the ones that are here already."

"WHAT?!" Twilight shouted opening one of her eyes.

The other look at Flames Hooves in shock.

"Are you crazy?! There no way Twilight would kill 100 innocent ponies!" Rainbow shouted.

"Oh, so your rather have these four die instead?" Flames Hooves ask.

The other didn't answer. They didn't think about that.

"Just as I thought.", He said and turn back to Twilight who was trying to get up, "You have 24 hours and I'm sure you know how this dimension works, so if I don't see 100 bodies this time tomorrow you can said good-bye to these four. Of course with or without Fire Spark, me and the last two War Unicorns will return and finish the job."

The other stood in shock. There was no way there were ponies that wanted to destroy a world that had peace. Flames Hooves started to walk away when a purple glow grab his back left hoof. He turn to see Twilight use her magic to stop him.

"Give me back Spike and those fillies." Twilight said weakly.

"Remember 24 hours, 100 bodies or you can say good-bye to these babies. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He said then laugh as he shook off the glow and walk away.

"NO!", Twilight shouted and stood up and try to follow, "SPIKE! GIRLS!"

Twilight took a step before falling again. This time her friends, brother, and the Princesses rush up to her.

"Twilight stop, you're hurt." Fluttershy said.

"I got to save Spike and the others...gah!" Twilight said before falling again.

"Twilight stop, you need to recover. There no way you can do this right now." Rarity said due to that she was still recovering from the attack she receive.

Twilight look up and saw Flames Hooves was heading in to Everfree Forest.

_'I will save you Spike and you girls as well. I won't stop until I do.' _Twilight thought as her friends help her up again.

* * *

Hey everyone! I moving away from the game crossovers and try my luck on the show crossovers again. Now lately I been doing Danny Phantom but this time I going with another one of my favorite shows, Dragon Ball Z! If I can, as in work on this until I reach them without quitting, I'm doing the Saiyan Saga, Namek and Captain Ginyu Sagas, and I'll end at the Frieza Saga, Except they will have different cast and after the Frieza Saga, I'll make my own two Sagas call Fire Saga and Otherworld Saga, The names are bound to change as time pass. Now there are some scenes I know you will find from the show.

This Saga base of the Saiyan Saga I'm doing right now is call the War Unicorns Saga. As mention in the story this take place after Wedding at Canerlot parts 1 and 2. So no Alicorn Twilight, although I have been thinking about using it in the later sagas. I'm pretty sure you can all guess that Twilight plays the role of Goku. Here some else, Twilight will met Goku by not until the Otherworld Saga. I'm also using a character from the new Equsetria Girls movie to play the role of Vegeta. At first I was going to use Trixie but Twilight already knows her and cross her off the list. Then a new enemy from the movie came and I thought, "Why not use her as Vegeta. They both think their better than their rivals and refuse to believe that they are better than them." So she the one. Anyone guess who I'm talking about?

Well that all I got, next time, Twilight and Luna ago after Flames Hooves to save Spike and the CMC's. But at a cost of a life. Who is it? Next time! Twilight and Luna Attack! Save Spike and the CMC's.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight sat down as Celestia horn glow and heal the spot on her. Twilight was in deep thought about what Flames Hooves said. A War Unicorn, a race that was wiped out, only she, him and two others were left. Twilight still refuse to believe that she was send to destroy her home. She was also thought about what he said about dimensions. If she was from one, there what others all there?

_'No, there no time to think about that Twilight, You need to save Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo. But how? Come on Twilight think, there has to be something.' _Twilight thought to herself.

"So after all this time, we learn Twilight is a different type of unicorn." Rarity said looking at her friend.

"So what? Twilight still our friend, whether she from another dimension or not she still Twilight." Rainbow said.

"I agree, we need to save Spike and the others." Apple Jack said.

"But how?" Pinkie ask.

"All ponies have a weakness. This Flame Hooves got to have one." Celestia said.

"Um, even if you do find it how are we going to do it?" Fluttershy ask meekly.

They all thought about it. Then Twilight stood up.

"His magic.", She said, "If we can cut off his magic, he'll have a hard time using it, at lease that how I think it work."

"Even so, any idea how you can get close to it?" Rainbow ask.

"No, but there no time. I got to save Spike and others." Twilight said and started to walk towards to the Everfree forest.

"WHOA there Twilight! Are you heading into a fight without thinking?" Apple Jack ask surprise.

"Do you really think I kill 100 ponies in one day?" Twilight ask back.

The others were quiet. They didn't fight back. Twilight look at her friends a bit longer and said, "Come on, We have some lives to save."

"Wait, I think it best if only two of us go." Luna spoke up.

"What do you mean sister?" Celestia ask.

"If we all ago, who could say we get in each others way? I think it best if me and Twilight goes." Luna explain.

"You and Twilight?" Fluttershy ask.

"Yes, although my time is still being recover from Nightmare Moon, believe doing this will show everypony that I not her anymore." Luna explain.

"Alright, there no time to waste or argue. With Luna help, I should be able to get his weak point." Twilight said seeing that there was no other option.

"Very well.", Celestia said, "Twilight, Luna. Do be careful, he a lot stronger than he looks."

"Do not work Sister, I can tell his power is short of rivaling Alicorns. They think they are more powerful than us, but we'll see once we fight him." Luna said.

"Don't get full of yourself Princess Luna.", Twilight warn, "I sense his power and it passes your and Celestia together."

"Say what?!" Rainbow shouted.

"Wait did you say that you sense his power?" Apple Jack ask.

"It must be some of the War Unicorn blood inside me because it never happen before." Twilight said.

Luna stood in shock, Twilight spoke against her and her sister but she saw the reason in her eyes.

"We don't have time to waste, Coming on Luna! Every second that trick, we could lose Spike and the girls." Twilight said.

"Very well, Lady Twilight. Let us hurry." Luna said.

"Wait!", Shining spoke for the first time, "Don't think a sneak attack will work, he somehow knew I was behind him. Must be that thing covering one of his eyes."

They both nods and ran unto the Everfree forest.

**"Twilight and Luna Attack! Save Spike and the CMC's."**

* * *

"Now you four stay there or I may have to kill you before Fire Spark complete her deadline." Flames Hooves said, dropping the four in the creator he made when arriving here.

"Who's Fire Spark?" Sweetie Belle ask.

"He talk about Twilight.", Spike answer, "He wants Twilight kill 100 innocent ponies just so Twilight can get us back."

"What?! He crazy! I know Twilight won't never do that!" Apple Bloom shouted.

"This 'Twilight' as you keep call her, has to do it or none of you will see the day of light again." Flames Hooves said.

Sweetie Belle was started to tear at the thought of Twilight killing 100 ponies and she almost cried if Scootaloo didn't speak up.

"You can forget it! While Rainbow Dash is my idol, I hope Twilight and her friends will stop you!" She shouted.

"My, my, how brave. If only you were a unicorn, then I could ask you to join us instead of Fire Spark." Flames Hooves said.

He turn away and his scouter pick up something.

"Hm? The power levels of 220 and 334 are coming here? Why would my little sister come here?" He ask himself.

He watch as Twilight and Luna came rushing to his spot and Flames Hooves didn't see any dead bodies with Twilight. They stop in front of him and ready themselves for a fight.

"Fire Spark, what are you doing here? I told you 24 hours with 100 dead bodies and this one still alive and you don't have one body with you." Flames Hooves said.

"Stop calling me that. And I never kill anypony, This is my home now. You said your dimension was destroy but I don't care about it, If I was sent with another unicorn then maybe I would, but I don't." Twilight yell at him.

"Even if Twilight Sparkle was to kill 100 ponies in one day, me and Celestia would stop her." Luna added.

"Hee,hee, Not unless she keeps you two apart. Both you and your sister is strong when together, but appear her power level is higher than both of you." Flames Hooves said.

"What?" Luna ask.

"This scouter had told me of your power levels, You have 220 power and your sister has 221 power, together that 5% of my power, however, Fire Spark has the total of 334 power, way above you and your sister." Flames Hooves said.

Both Luan and Twilight stood in shock. Even Spike and the CMC's were surprise.

"Twilight stronger than the princesses?" Spike ask.

"Of course, my power level is a lot higher than all of you. If you won't kill 100 bodies then I'll just have to crush you both. It a real shame, Fire Spark, You could had help us reclaim our fallen race." Flame Hooves said.

Twilight and Luna ready themselves again and Flames Hooves smile. Then both Twilight and Luna charge at him. Flames Hooves jump out of the way and soon Luna appear in front him, her horn glowing. She fire at close range and smoke cover them both. Twilight stood with her horn ready as well. Luna was knock out of the smoke cloud and Flames Hooves follow her as if he was flying without wings. He threw a hoof punches and kicks until he knock Luna to the ground.

Twilight quickly ran over to her but stop as Flames Hooves appear in front of her.

"Going some where, Little Sister?" Flames Hooves ask.

Twilight growl and soon cast a beam spell that caught Flames Hooves off guard. Flame Hooves was fling away but, caught himself before flying back to Twilight. Twilight was ready and jump over him and landed with her back hooves in the air and buck him as hard as she could. Flames Hooves was fling again but like before he stop himself. Flames Hooves smile and teleport right next to Twilight.

"Looks like you only know how to fight with your horn and your back hooves, However, War Unicorns use all four hoofs and their magic." He said before knocking Twilight in the air and follow after her.

He then smack Twilight back to the ground were Luna caught her in a glow. She set Twilight down and look up to see Flames Hooves held his front hooves in front of him.

"FLAMES FLASH!" He shouted as two flames shot out of his hooves.

Luna quickly cast a shield spell that block the attack. Flames Hooves then appear in front of them and blast them both away. Twilight stood back up and stare at Flames Hooves.

_'If he can shoot attack from his hooves then so can I!' _Twilight said and rise both of her hooves.

She try to send power to her hooves and soon small purple balls appear. Twilight threw them, but Flames Hooves smack them away.

"Nice try, But it takes years of training to master that. Something you don't have!" Flame Hooves said and charge again.

Luna appear in front if Twilight and hoof punch Flames Hooves away. The she turn to Twilight.

"He far to strong, but I have an idea. I need you to keep him busy while I'll charge this attack." She said.

"Ok, just give me a warning once it ready." Twilight said and ran to Flames Hooves.

Luna horn started to glow and soon a small black ball appear.

_'I can't believe I'm using this spell, It dangerous but it the only way to stop him. Forgave me sister.' _Luna thought as the spell started to get stronger.

Twilight was having a hard time trying to keep Flames Hooves busy. Everything she threw was block or knock away by him. Luckily that gave Twilight the time to use her magic to grab him.

"HUH?!", Flames Hooves ask in surprise, "Clever, using your magic to hold me in place. I must say I didn't see that one coming."

"Hee, your finish now. There no way you be endangered any more lives." Twilight said and move Flames Hooves to the side so he was in Luna blast range and she was out of it.

"I sorry to say that War Unicorns can easily over power others!" He said and his horn glow and teleport as a black beam shot though the air missing him.

"Twilight Sparkle! I thought you were holding him?!" Luna shouted in surprise.

"I was! He broke free! War Unicorns magic happen to be strong then normal unicorns." Twilight explain.

Then Flame Hooves appear and kick Twilight away. He then step on Twilight's neck and hold his hoof there. Twilight gasp as she try to push his hoof off her.

"It still a shame, A War Unicorn dying at the hooves of another. You should have accept my offer." He said as he push harder.

"GET OFF OF HER!" Four voices shouted as Flames Hooves was suddenly jump.

It was Spike and the CMC's! Spike started to claw Flames Hooves face while the CMC's bit him.

"Get off me, you little brats!" Flames Hooves shouted as he use his magic to blow them off.

He turn and ready his horn. They mess up his face and ruined his armor. He was going to kill them this time. But he didn't get the chance was he was jump again, this time by Twilight.

"What?! Let go!" Flame Hooves said and started to shake himself.

"LUNA! DO THAT SPELL AGAIN!" Twilight shouted.

Luna was quiet surprise at Twilight request. Spike knew what Twilight was asking and said, "Are your crazy Twilight?! That spell Luna cast before is dangerous! It could kill anypony!"

"I don't care! If it going to stop him then she better use it!" Twilight shouted showing that she would give herself up in order to stop Flames Hooves.

"I have to agree with the Dragon! You throwing your live away!" Flames Hooves said.

"You cause enough trouble here already. If that means throwing my life away to stop you then so be it!" Twilight shouted as she held on tighter.

Luna had charge the spell during the whole thing and it was soon ready.

"I'm sorry sister and Twilight Sparkle." Luna said and shot a power black beam that hit Flames Hooves.

The beam went though Flames Hooves and out of Twilight back showing that they both took the attack. Flames hooves fell on his front as Twilight fell on her back.

"A mighty War Unicorn beaten by two weaklings." He said.

"You should have just left like Twilight ask, then maybe you would continue your life, but if it was to stop you from hurting anymore innocent bystanders, then it so be." Luna said.

"Hee, hee, Don't think it over yet, there are still two more War Unicorns out there. And they are fall more power than me." Flames Hooves said.

"What?!" Luna ask in surprise.

"War Unicorns are the most powerful race in all dimensions, we are a proud race, Ha, ha, ha, ha..." Flames Hooves said before the life fade from his eyes. Flames Hooves was dead.

Luna walk over to body of Twilight as Spike and the CMC's try everything they could to cover her wound.

"Hey...'cough'...Princess Luna. I guess working with your sister really help us out huh?" Twilight said.

Luna smile because Twilight was trying to be funny. She knee next to her and said, "Yes, We made a great team. I sorry about what I did to you."

"Hey! Cheer up! I'll still be here, in your heart." Twilight said pointing at Luna Heart.

"Don't say things like that Twilight!", Spike said, "Your going to be ok...your going to be ok."

"Spike, I will miss you. Take care of the library and Owloysius would you?" Twilight said then ask.

"Of...of course." Spike said as he started to tear up.

"Luna, warn my friends would you? I hear what Flames Hooves said, The last two of my kind is coming." Twilight turning to Luna.

"Of course, It a your last wish right?" Luna ask started to tear up as well.

"Not last wish, first ask. I never ask you or your sister anything before." Twilight said smiling.

"Twilight Sparkle, Your bravery will not be forgotten. Your name will be know all over Equsetria, in fact we will fight the War Unicorns in your name." Luna said.

"Thanks...Princess...Luna..." Twilight said before her life too fade from her eyes.

The Student of Princess Celestia and the bearer of the Element of Magic, Twilight Sparkle A.K.A. Fire Spark was dead. Spike cry out and the CMC's cry for a fallen friend. Luna bow her head as the fallen unicorn that gave her life to save her home once more.

Luna pick up Twilight's body in her magic and walk out of the Everfree Forest with Spike and the CMC's right behind her.

* * *

Back at the Picnic spot, everypony waited for Twilight and Luna to return with Spike and the CMC's. Rarity was growing more worry by the minute and soon she couldn't hold it in any more.

"Oh, I fear that they made not have save them! I don't know what I do without Sweetie Belle!" Rarity whine.

"Now Rarity I'm worry about Apple Bloom as well but you have to give more fate to Twilight and Luna, If any pony could save them it those two." Apple Jack said.

Fluttershy watch as Rainbow was trying her best to keep herself from going into the Everfree Forest herself but was starting to lose it. Before she did, Pinkie shout out, "There they are!"

Everypony turn and saw Luna with Spike and the CMC's walking out of the forest but didn't see Twilight.

"Hey, Where Twilight?" Rainbow ask.

Celestia then spotted something on Luna's back and knew who it was.

"No, it can't be." She said.

So Luna step up to them and Rarity and Apple Jack ran up to each of their sister and hug them. But ether of them was smiling.

"Hey silly fillies, what with frowns? Turn them up-side down." Pinkie ask and try to cheer them up.

"Pinkie Pie, I'm afraid they must wear those frowns this time." Celestia said.

"Huh? Why?" Pinkie ask.

"Look on Luna's back my little ponies and you will see." Celestia told them.

They did and were complete shock on what they saw.

"No way?!" Rainbow said not believing it.

"But how?" Rarity ask.

"That not possible." Apple Jack said.

"Oh my..." Fluttershy gasp.

"Is that...?" Pinkie said.

"Yes, It Twilight Sparkle." Celestia told them.

Luna rise Twilight's body from her back and hand her to Celestia.

"Flames Hooves is gone but Twilight gave her life to make sure of it. And sister, I'm sorry. I had to use the Black Death Beam to stop him." Luna said.

"The Black Death Beam?!" Rarity shouted.

"You know that spell, sis?" Sweetie Belle ask.

"Yes, it a powerful and dangerous spell that can take the life of any pony, but there no way Twilight would get hit by it." Rarity explain.

"She had to hold on to Flames Hooves to order for the attack to hit. Sadly it took her life as well." Luna explain.

Celestia nods, she understands that Twilight gave her life to save her home. Rarity turn to Spike who was tearing up again and walk over and hug him.

"There, there, Spike.", She said then spotted something in Spike claw, "Spike what that?"

"Oh it was on that Flames Hooves pony, I took it because I wanted Twilight look at it, but I guess she never will now." Spike answer.

"And the threat is not over yet, there are still two more War Unicorns and they will be coming here to destroy our home." Luna said.

"WHAT?!" Everypony shouted.

"We need the Elements of Harmony!" Pinkie shouted.

"I'm afraid that impossible Pinkie Pie.", Celestia said, "Without Twilight, there no bearer of the Element of Magic, Equestria most power defense is gone."

"First we must tell everypony what happen and tell them about Twilight bravery.", Luna said, "Then we must train in her name."

The other nods and started to walk back to Ponyville, with Celestia carrying Twilight.

* * *

In another dimension there sat the last two War Unicorns. The first one was big and red with black mane a tail with dark red eyes and had a flames has his mark. His name was Fire Sun. The other was a smaller than him but was light yellow-orange with an yellow-red mane and tail. Her eyes were light blue and her mark like to be a sun but spit between the three color she had. Her name was Sunset Shimmer. They both wear the same type of armor as Flames Hooves and both of them had Scouters over their eyes.

"So Flames Hooves fell to another savior, Fire Spark." Fire Sun said.

"So a fourth War Unicorn was alive until now. It a shame, I was hopping to see Fire Spark fighting ability." Sunset said as she look over the fallen habits of the dimension they destroy.

"And what do you think about these' Elements of Harmony'?" Fire Sun ask his partner.

"So like ever powerful items to me and if Fire Spark can use one of them, who say we can't ether." Sunset said.

So we heading to this 'Equestria' place?" Fire Sun ask.

"Of course you fool, but if they what to stop us, let give them a chance to try." Sunset said.

"Hee, I hope the put up a good fight! I would like a challenge for once." Fire Sun said.

"Me too. He, he, he, he." Sunset said.

* * *

That it for this chapter. Bet some of you never thought I'll use Sunset Shimmer as the role of Vegeta did ya? By the way, can someone send me more description about Sunset Shimmer, what I have is a total guess from a picture. In the next Chapter, Twilight goes thought the Otherworld and her Friends train for the arrival of the War Unicorns. Also thank you Lion C. Simmonds for the name of this story. Next, Train for the arrival of the War Unicorns, Twilight and the one million mile snake way. Eyep, get gets into Dragon Ball Z some more this time.


	3. Chapter 3

It was quiet day in Canerlot. Ponies left and right stood out of the way as a chariot was pull thought the town. In front was Celestia and Luna, behind them was the rest of the Mane Six. Inside the chariot was the body of Twilight Sparkle. As the they near the gates, the chariot stop and Celestia walk around and pick up the body of Twilight Sparkle. Some of the guards blew a soft tune to play as Celestia, Luna and the Mane five walk thought the castle. The soon reach the stand that Celestia show everypony how she rise the sun, this is were Twilight first saw Celestia and grew to become her student.

"Twilight Sparkle, you are a brave unicorn. You gave you life in order to stop a threat and because of your bravery, you will not be forgotten. This is where you met me for the first time. And now this will be your resting place." Celestia said and set Twilight body on the table.

She then turn to all the ponies from Ponyville and Canerlot.

"My Little Ponies, today marks a sad day for us. We have lost one of our kind. She was a friend, a sister, a student but most of all, she was one of us. I'm also afraid to tell you that Luna had use the Death Beam Spell to stop a threat and Twilight gave her life in order to stop it." Celestia said.

Many Unicorns gasp as they heard the spell. Luna step up and said, "I use the spell to stop a threat like my sister said, but in order to hit the threat, Twilight Sparkle had to hold on to it and was hit as well. I'm sorry she gone."

"We have even more bad news. The threat maybe gone but not over. We have discover about a another race of unicorns call the War Unicorns." Celestia said.

"The War Unicorns are noting like the Unicorns here, the War Unicorns are a fighting race that travels though dimensions killing all the habits in it." Luna explain causing all the ponies to gasp.

"One of them had came here in hopping to reunited with his sister and destroy our home. And his sister lays before us." Celestia said turning to Twilight body.

"Do not fear, Twilight Sparkle is not like the War Unicorns you been told. Yes, Twilight is one, but she was rise to be one of us. She was one of the last saviors of The War Unicorns." Luna explain again so they didn't get the wrong idea.

"There are now two War Unicorns left and they are on they way here. Because of this new threat, me and Luna as well as these five manes are going to train for their arrival. Because Luna fought one before, we know what to look of for. We only hope that Twilight finds peace in the afterlife." Celestia said and bow her head at the end.

All ponies bow their heads as well. each of them wishing Twilight a good afterlife as well. Unknowing that Twilight will return in one year.

**"Train for the arrival of the War Unicorns, Twilight and the One Million Miles Snake Way"**

* * *

Twilight open her eyes to see she was in some type of room. She stood up and rub her head. The last thing she remembers was holding on to Flames Hooves and getting hit by Luna attack. After that she remember asking Luna to warn her friends about the War Unicorns and noting...Wait, the War Unicorns!

Twilight jump out of her bed she was in and try to run but felt really tried. She knee down to caught her breath before noticing that she was facing a giant table. She look up and saw a giant purple creature wearing a light purple suit and some strange hat that had horns on it. It looks like it was taking to another creature that looks it had black hair some kind of orange and blue suit and some kind of mark in it back. Twilight even saw something above it head that look like some kind of ring.

Twilight look above her head and saw the same ring. Twilight look back to see that the black hair creature turn to look at her. It give her a smile and disappear. Twilight was surprise, did it use some magic?

"Next!" A booming voice said. Twilight turn and look at the creature that look at her.

"Hm, you're the first unicorn I seen here in the Otherworld." It said.

"The Otherworld?" Twilight ask.

"Yes, this is where all dead creature go when they die." It said

Twilight step back in shock. She was dead?! Then she remember, she gave her life to save her home.

"Your name pleases." The Creature ask.

"Twilight Sparkle." Twilight answer it.

"Let see, Twilight...Twilight...T...T..." It said.

Twilight couldn't help but to smile, it was just like the time she was look for info about the Elements of Harmony. Finally the creature spoke again.

"AH! Here you are, Twilight Sparkle Student of Princess Celestia and Bearer of the Element of Magic. Real name is Fire Spark, one of the last War Unicorns but rise to be a normal unicorn." It said.

Twilight was surprise on how it knew all that. She just stood there and waited for it to continue.

"Said here that you should be send to heaven but I was request to let you train under King Kai." It said again.

"King Kai? Who that?" Twilight ask.

"He one of the strongest Masters in the Otherworld, in fact one of his students was in here just now asking me to send you to him." It said.

"Um, what for?" Twilight ask.

"Training of course." It answer.

_'Training? For what? I'm only skill in magic.' _Twilight thought.

"I understand your confuse but I don't have time to explain, so can you wait outside and I'll send a guide to help you get started in your trip." It said.

"Um...of course." Twilight said and walk out a near by door.

* * *

Back at the Castle, Luna had finish explain how the battle went and told them the new tricks she saw.

"So if that War Unicorn could do it, then we could too?" Rainbow ask.

"I think so, Twilight try it as well but she needed training to master it. We will train until we are stronger than before." Luna said.

"Yes, we must get started. For we do not know when the War Unicorns will arrive." Celestia said.

* * *

Twilight watch as a strange creature was driving something that not she knew what it was. The ride was long and Twilight fell asleep during it. Then it stop and Twilight heard, "Here we are, Snake Way. Please watch your step."

"Snake...way?" Twilight said sleepily before notices a giant grey head of a snake with it fangs and tongue showing in it open mouth.

"AHHH! SNAKE!" Twilight jump on the end of the thing she was in with her mane and tail sticking up.

"Whoa!, Whoa!, clam down Ms. It not a real snake, see." The creature said and knock it hand on it.

Once Twilight saw that it wasn't moving, She relax and step down. She climb over the head and saw the long body.

"Wow! That really long." Twilight said looking down it.

"It sure is. It go far as One Million Miles." The creature said.

"ONE MILLION MILES!", Twilight shouted in disbelieve, "Has any pony made it to the end?"

"Oh yeah there a few, in fact the second one to make across was just visiting right now." The creature answer.

"Really? Wow!" Twilight said.

"Well all you have to do is start walking and don't fall off or you'll go still though the clouds and into Hell." The creature said and warn her.

"I should have pack some things, I got a feeling that It going to take a long time before reaching the end." Twilight said thinking about it.

"Oh, you don't have to worry at that.", The Creature said, "Because your already dead, you won't need any food or water, plus you don't even need to worry about sleep but some of us get it because it tired work sometimes."

"Huh, So I just got to make it to the end and I'll find King Kai?" Twilight ask to make sure.

"That right." The Creature said.

"Well, I guess this is a good time to see how my magic is working since I'm dead." Twilight said and soon she started to teleport down Snake Way.

* * *

Five months pass in Equestria as the Princesses and the Mane Five has finally master shooting magic out of their hooves. Twilight had grown tired from using so much magic that she started to run as fast as she could down Snake way. Meanwhile the War Unicorns draw close with every pass day.

Twilight ran down Snake way and stop to catch her breath.

"How much longer?", Twilight ask then look up, "You gotta be kidding me!"

Sure enough there was more of Snake Way. Twilight sign and started to teleport down the Snake way again. Which she grew tried again after five minutes.

Back at Equestria Celestia and Luna watch as the rest of the Mane Six started to spare with each other expect for Fluttershy.

Luna step up and ask, "What matter Lady Fluttershy?"

"I'm afraid that the War Unicorns would destroy our home even after training this new um, powers." Fluttershy answer very scare.

"Relax Fluttershy, they have not show up in the past five months, we must be lucky to train right now. Come and I will teach you how to fight like your friends." Luna said as she lean Fluttershy away from her friends so she can train more easily.

Back at the Otherworld, Twilight was climb up apart of the body of Snake way. Once at the top, she caught her breath and look up.

"Alright, I did it! I reach the Tail!" Twilight said.

She pull herself up on the way and look down to see that the last few miles wasn't that long.

"Yes, Yes, I made it! Look out King Kai, because here I come!" Twilight said and started to slide down the rest of the way.

Twilight was so happy that when she reach the tail, she slid right off it! "AH!" Twilight shouted and quickly jump out of the clouds and grab the tail.

"Gah! That the second time I almost fell off of Snake Way." Twilight said remembering the first time she almost did. That happen when she met to teleport to another part of Snake Way when her magic send her to the wrong place and fell off. She was quick enough to get back on Snake Way with a well time teleportation.

Twilight pull herself back on Snake Way and look around. "Now Where King Kai?" Twilight ask herself and look around.

Twilight then look up and saw a planet above her.

"I guess that the place. Looks high, but with a jump then a spell should get me up there." Twilight said.

She jump as high as she could and then use a teleportation spell to reach it. She smile as she saw the planet, but all of a sudden she was pull down at high speeds.

"GAH!"Twilight shouted as she landed in the planet. The grass had soften the hit but When Twilight try to get up, her body was push back down.

"What in Equestria is going on? My body felts like it has a building on me." Twilight said as she still try to push herself up.

After trying for a few minutes, Twilight was able to get on her hooves. Once she did she heard a voice.

"Well, Good job, it took you 2 minutes to stand up." It said and Twilight look up.

"Are you King Kai?" Twilight ask.

"Sure am. I'm King Kai one of the great martial arts teachers in the Otherworld." King Kai said with a proud smile.

"What martial arts?" Twilight ask.

"Huh? You don't know what martial arts is? What planet are you from?", King Kai said before remember that Twilight wasn't from a planet but another dimension, "Oh yeah, you ponies don't do a whole lot of martial arts."

"Huh? You know I'm a pony?" Twilight ask.

"I'm able to look to in your home and discover all kinds of creatures there." King Kai said.

"Well, I was send here for some training but I was never told what." Twilight said.

"Hm, yes.", King Kai said and turn away for a second.

Twilight watch as he just stood there and steam to be in deep thought.

Finally he turn and said, "Ok, I know what kind of training you are supposed to get."

Twilight stood tall, ready to heard what it was. She was already skill in magic and Celestia has been teaching her as much as possible.

"I had a small talk with one mine of my former students and he what me to train you in Martial Arts." King Kai said.

"Train...in...Martial Arts?" Twilight ask shock.

"That right! I already know you don't know any martial arts right now but once we done you will get the idea of it." King Kai said.

"Well, I am a Unicorn so if I can learn magic then I guess I can learn martial arts." Twilight said.

"That right, by the way who be teaching you how to use your magic?" King Kai ask.

"Oh, Princess Celestia one of the rules of Equestria." Twilight answer.

"WHAT?!", King Kai shouted, "A PRINCESS?!"

"Um, yeah." Twilight said a little confuse.

_'Unbelievable! She a student of an princess! No worry she was able to use her magic to get_ _here.' _King Kai thought.

"Well, I'm very surprise that I'll be teaching a Student of an princess but first I have a little test for you." King Kai said after getting over his shock.

"You need to make me laugh." He said.

"Wait?" Twilight ask.

"Make me laugh, tell me the funniest joke you know and make sure it a good one and one I never heard before." King Kai explain.

Twilight being to think.

_'Drats! If Pinkie was here she could make him laugh right from the start, but she not so I have to come up with something.' _She thought to herself.

"I give you some time to think but of you can't then I'm afraid you will have to leave." King Kai said.

_'This is going to be weird joke, but I don't have any more. Here it goes...' _Twilight thought and turn to King Kai.

"Ok, I got one. You'll love this." Twilight said.

"Alright lets heard it." King Kai said.

Twilight took a deep breath and King Kai smile thinking that there was no way a unicorn could come up with a good joke.

"YOU CAN TUNE AN PANIO BUT YOU CAN'T TUNE AN FISH!" She shouted.

"I can't WHAT?!" King Kai shouted.

"Please work." Twilight whisper to herself.

King Kai stood frozen in shock and then started to crack a smile. Then he bust out laughing.

"Can't tune a fish, AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He said still laughing.

Twilight smile, "It not one of Pinkie's jokes but it work." She said.

After laughing about for a few more seconds King Kai caught his breath.

"Wow! That a new one, nice job. I haven't laugh that hard in a long time. Now to start your training." He said.

"Um...one second King Kai. I have a question." Twilight ask.

"Yes, what is it?" King Kai ask back.

"Well ever since I got here, I feel heavier than I normal do, Why is that?" Twilight ask.

"Ah! I'm completely understand your question.", King Kai said, "You see this plant gravity is a lot stronger than the one you use to in your home dimension. If fact the gravity here is Ten time heavier than Equestria."

"What!? Ten times heavier?!" Twilight shouted.

"That right, and you all ready started to over come it. Oh, Bubbles!" King Kai said then call out.

Twilight watch as a monkey come walking up to King Kai and stop by his side.

"Now, first thing first. You need to over come the gravity here and to do that you, first need to catch Bubbles without using any of your magic." King Kai explain.

"I see...wait, NO MAGIC?!" Twilight said then shouted.

"That right, oh I just remember, how long do you plan on staying here?" King Kai said then ask.

"I don't know how long I was on Snake Way, but I need every second of this training right now. You see, a group of War Unicorns are on their way to destroy my home and friends. I need to stop them." Twilight explain.

"Ah the War Unicorns, a dangerous group indeed. Let check were they are now." King Kai said and Twilight saw two thin line appear in front of him.

"Hm, There they are. Wow, they pretty strong. Now let see, judging for the their speed and position right now I say they will reach Equestria in about 160 days." King Kai said.

"160 DAYS!", Twilight shouted, "but that won't be long enough."

"Not really, you see 160 days is like years of training with me." Ling Kai insure her.

"Really? Wow! You fully of surprises." Twilight said.

"Thank you, now let get your training under way and remember no magic." King Kai said.

"Ok, Here I go." Twilight said and started to walk over to the monkey name Bubbles.

Seeing that Twilight was still having trouble moving, Bubbles just walk away. Twilight training for King Kai has begun. With only 160 days before the War Unicorns arrives, Twilight must come over her real first test in King Kai care, the ten times gravity.

* * *

I said this will be more into Dragon Ball Z. Now I shorter the travel of Snake Way for Twilight because I'm going by Dragon Ball Z Kai show instead of the original, which I haven't seen in a long time. And did you catch a special guest from DBZ? The Otherworld, King Kai and the characters are from the Show. I remember Kami saying that all living goes to the Otherworld when they die and thought "If all creatures go there, then why not Twilight." Next chapter will be mostly focused on Twilight Training with King Kai and the back story of the War Unicorns. Next, Twilight's battle of the Ten Times Gravity! The Secret of the War Unicorns. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight ran around the planet slowly but surely over coming the planet gravity. King Kai watch as Twilight try to catch bubbles as they both move faster than before.

_'Hm, even under a princess to train for magic, Twilight doing a great job of over coming the planet gravity if she does I will teach her the Kaio-ken like I did with Goku.' _King Kai thought.

A few hours later, Both Twilight and Bubble stop to eat. King Kai was glad about one thing, Twilight ate as normal as she could. Just as she ate King Kai decide to ask her something.

"Excuse me Twilight?", King Kai ask, "Do you have any friends?"

Twilight smile and said, "Yeah I do, They the best five friends anypony could ask for."

"Really?, well in that cause, what can you tell me about them?" King Kai ask again.

"In the order I met them, First is Pinkie Pie, She a party pony that throws parties for just about any thing. She also able to do some weird things that no pony has been able to figure out, not even me. Next is Apple Jack, she live on an Apple Farm with her sister Apple Bloom, her older brother Big Mac, short for Big Macintosh, and their grandmother Granny Smith, and let me tell you they have a big family. I'm still trying to get over it when I think about it. Then I met Rainbow Dash, she an pegasus and she fast, she can pull off something that was just a rumor call the Sonic RainBoom. Next is Rarity, she a Unicorn like me and she's fashion lover but she can fill with surprises as well, and then there Fluttershy, she too is an pegasus and she very shy, she also love animals. In fact I think her and Bubbles will get along just fine," Twilight explain.

"Wow! Your right, they are the best friends you could as for." King Kai said.

Twilight nods and sat up. She crack her neck at looking up for so long.

"That hit the spot, A little bad on the cooking side but then again, I have trouble cooking as well." Twilight said.

"Well, break time over. Back to catching the monkey." King Kai said.

"Sure, you ready Bubbles?" Twilight ask the monkey.

Bubbles jump up and down. He and Twilight got along just fine during this type of training.

"By the way.", King Kai said, "I what to let you know that the War Unicorns are very powerful, I'm pretty sure you saw what they were wearing when you first saw them, Their armor help them fight so if you do fight them don't think you can beat without it."

Twilight look at King Kai then smile, "I won't forget, after all I'm a War Unicorn too." Twilight said and chase after Bubbles.

King Kai turn to Twilight in shock, this was the second time he was training a member of a dangerous race. The first was Goku.

_'She an War Unicorn? That was a surprise.' _King Kai thought.

**"Twilight's battle of the Ten Times Gravity! The Secret of the War Unicorns."**

* * *

Three week pass and Twilight was able to run at her normal speed, but even as fast as she was, she still had trouble catching Bubbles. Twilight chase Bubbles all over place. In fact to King Kai, it remind him of Goku when he first arrive at his home, (Before he blew it up which will happen after Twilight leaves.)

"You can run but you can't hide!" Twilight said and dove for Bubbles.

Bubbles quickly joint out of the way and Twilight hit the ground face first. Twilight stood up and ignore the pain and continue after Bubbles.

_'Wow three weeks and already she over come the gravity like it was noting, She highly reminds me of Goku. There no doubt about it, I will teach her the Kaio-ken, she has the passion to use it.' _King Kai thought.

After running a bit long Twilight stop to catch her breath, even though she was dead, she still felt tired. Then she thought of some.

"Wait, I been chasing him all over the place and..." Twilight said before looking behind her.

Twilight look back and froth for a while before it click.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of this sooner?" Twilight said and started to run in the other direction.

"Hee,hee, I got you now!" Twilight said as the view widen to show her and Bubbles running toward each other.

"Surprise! I bet even Pinkie will like this!" Twilight said as Bubbles stop in surprise and turn around to lose her.

"Like I said, You can run but you can't hide!" Twilight said running after him a bit before turn around and hind behind King Kai's House.

Once Bubbles ran pass it thinking Twilight was still behind him, Twilight jump out and chase him as he jumped for the second time.

They ran again and Twilight jump and held her hooves out. She crush into the ground with Bubbles in her hooves.

"I did it! I caught the monkey! HAHAHAHAHA!" Twilight laugh with joy.

"Wow..." King Kai was speechless.

_'Yes, so far so good, now to see if she can pass one more test, if she does then she be the first since Goku to master my techniques.'_ King Kai smile.

"Hee, hee, your fast, but my Friend Rainbow Dash could easily catch you as soon as she over came this gravity." Twilight said smiling.

"Yes, You did well Twilight but first there one more test I need you to pass before we get to your real training." King Kai said.

"Sure! I can handle any test! Bring it on!" Twilight said ready for more.

"Well, I see your War Unicorn blood is started to surface." King Kai said and took a deep breath then let out a loud shout.

Twilight and Bubbles cover their ears and once the sound pass, they uncover them.

"Un, What was that all about?" Twilight ask.

"Don't worry it be here soon." King Kai said.

"What will be here soon?" Twilight ask again.

Her question was soon answer as the shout from before came rushing back and Twilight and Bubbles cover their ears again.

"Ha!" Said a small voice as Twilight look up.

She saw a blue ball flying though the sky it soon push Twilight down. Twilight watch as the blue ball turn into a green grasshopper.

"Is that a grasshopper?" Twilight ask.

"Hm, Just like with King Kai first student, you think because I'm a grasshopper I'm too small to handle anything." It said.

"When I said "bring it on" This isn't what I met, King Kai." Twilight said.

"Yes, yes, I know but after all great mind ten to think alike." King Kai said and started laughing.

Twilight look a little confuse then ask, "So what my test?"

King Kai collect himself and said, "You have over come the gravity on all four of your hooves, but now you need to learn how to stand on just your back hooves and that were our little friend comes in."

"LITTLE! King Kai you know that I'm not that little." The grasshopper said.

"So you are saying that you a small grasshopper?" Twilight ask a little confuse making King Kai laugh again.

"To let you know this "small grasshopper" goes by the name Gregory." He said.

"So what do I do?" Twilight ask King Kai.

"Ok first stand on you back hooves.", King Kai said and Twilight did, "Good, Now caught this with your front hooves."

King Kai made a mallet appear and threw it to Twilight. Twilight caught it with her hooves and was drag to the ground. She try to pick up and thought once or twice to use her magic but, Twilight hold on it with her hooves.

"You see, there a move I what to teach you but first I what you to master stand on two hooves and using your front hooves." King Kai explain.

"Ready? Well if it to learn martial arts then ok." Twilight said and lift the mallet.

"Gregory will help you this time. All you have to do is hit him on the head." King Kai said.

"What?! But he just a..." Twilight started to said, but Gregory cut her off.

"Don't say it." He said.

"Wow, your just as full of yourself as Rainbow Dash." Twilight said,

"I don't know who this "Rainbow Dash" is, but I bet I'm better than him/her." Gregory said and flew into the air.

"I'm sure she'll disagree." Twilight said and ready the mallet.

Gregory flew toward her and before Twilight could swing the Mallet, a sound wave knock her off her hooves. Twilight stood up and ready the mallet. Again a shock wave knock her down.

"Grr! Stop that!" Twilight shouted and pick up the mallet and swung it as hard as she could.

Gregory shouted in surprise and dodge the mallet. When the mallet hit the ground it form cracks all round it. King Kai was highly surprise. Twilight turn back to Gregory and said, "I'm going to crush you like the bug you are!" and swung again.

King Kai look at the hole Twilight made as she continue to swing the mallet at the now scare Gregory.

_"I don't believe it! She really is a War Unicorn. War Unicorns get stronger the madder they get. I thought she was joking but now, I know I'm training another dangerous race.' _King Kai thought as Gregory scream as Twilight try to hit him.

Two weeks pass and Twilight had no trouble standing on two hooves and swinging a mallet around, but at the same time Twilight anger grew.

"King Kai stop her! She gone crazy!" Gregory shouted.

"Stay still you little bug!" Twilight yell and swung again as well as missing.

"Hm..." King Kai was deep in thought.

"KING KAI!" Gregory shouted.

"HOLD STILL!" Twilight shouted as she chase him.

Then she stop. She smile and threw the mallet. Then ran in the other direction. Gregory continue to fly thinking Twilight was behind him. He look back and saw the mallet but no Twilight.

"Huh? Why have I see this before?" He ask as the mallet pass him and landed into Twilight hooves.

Gregory stop in surprise as Twilight seems to smile evilly. Gregory ready himself for the hit and then felt a tap on his head. He look up to see Twilight smiling happily.

"Had you for a second there did I?", Twilight ask, "During the whole chase I discover I got more powerful when I was angry. If it wasn't for Celestia to teach some calming tricks, You would be squash."

"I got admit, Your you really have me going there." Gregory said glad it over.

"Yeah, Oh! Did you know that there a bump on your head?" Twilight said then ask.

Gregory grab his head because it was the same spot that Goku hit as well.

_"I don't believe it! She did it! Yes, she can master all my techniques!' _King Kai thought happily.

Ever since Goku, King Kai wish for a student that was just as skill as him. At long last he fond won.

"So, What my first lesson in martial arts?" Twilight ask.

"Just you wait Twilight! When I'm done teaching you, you're going to be the most powerful Unicorn any dimension has ever seen!" King Kai said.

Twilight look a little confuse but nods anyway. King Kai ready himself as Twilight did still standing on her back hooves. They charge at each other, It time for Twilight to be train in the Martial Arts, but how are her friends doing?

* * *

"RAINBOW BLAST!" Rainbow Dash shouted as she fire rainbow rays out of her hooves.

"PARTY SURPRISE!" Pinkie counter shooting pink rays out of hers.

Apple Jack and Rarity were busy blocking and dodging each other attack.

Celestia watch as they did, it wasn't the same without Twilight but they were going to fight in her name.

Soon Luna and Fluttershy appear back in the castle. Both of them look a little beat up but were fine other wise.

"Luna, how did Fluttershy Training go?" Celestia ask once they return.

"Fluttershy still has trouble fighting but she show is ready to defend her home." Luna answer.

After blocking Rainbow hoof punch, Rarity stop fighting.

"What wrong Rarity?" Rainbow ask causing Pinkie and Apple Jack to stop as well.

"I'm sorry darlings but I just remember that next week is the first year of Twilight death." Rarity explain sadly.

"Yes, I too have remember." Celestia said, "But we mustn't let it get in our way. Let's continue in Twilight name."

"Right!" Everypony said and went back to Training.

Time is clawing to a close as the War Unicorns came to a close, but what are the War Unicorns?

* * *

Twilight and King Kai stop for some rest. Twilight was eating lot of food because is didn't eat for over a month since her chase with Bubbles.

"Well, I did offer food before but you were so into over coming the gravity that you block all other thoughts from your head." King Kai said.

Twilight finish her fifth plate and grab her sixth, it doesn't matter if she was dead, She never felt this hungry before.

"Of Course, The War Unicorns won't be easily beaten my your eating." King Kai said and laugh.

Twilight step her plate down and turn to King Kai. Her face look like something she was thinking on something.

"King Kai, What do you know about the War Unicorns?" Twilight ask.

"What do you mean 'What does he know'? King Kai knows everything!" Gregory said.

"Now, Now Gregory.", King Kai said before turning back to Twilight, "Now Twilight you told be before you are a War Unicorn too, Right?"

"Yeah, but I don't know any thing about them other than their home being destroy by a meteorites." Twilight said.

"Ah, I see.", King Kai said, "I happen to know a few things about the War Unicorns."

"Ready? Oh wait! Here!" Twilight said and use her magic to draw a chair to him.

"Oh Thank you." King Kai and sat down and began.

"Now, a long time ago before you were born. There was a dimension call the War Palace that was home to two creatures, The Aliyans and your Ancestors the War Unicorns. The Aliyans are a strange race, mix with Alicorn and Saiyan blood. I'll tell you more about Saiyans later. The Aliyans were a strong fighting group that fought any enemy that dare to challenge them. They also live a peace life as your world does as well. Not far from them, was the fighter group that rival the Aliyans, The War Unicorns. They were a bit bigger then the Aliyans but small in numbers, but of course strength does all ways come in numbers. There was two things the War Unicorn loves, Their Warrior Marks that mostly are show in flames of types of fire. Other thing is they love to fight and the Aliyans always give them a good one. Now you think that these two races were friends but they weren't. One day The War Unicorns attack the Aliyans home and a great war began. The two groups were evenly match and just as the war was having no end at sight, something happen. Something happen once ever ten years.

The Volcanos on War Palace erupted and the War Unicorns change into giant creatures call Flame Beasts. They over power the Aliyans and force them to leave their home. Without the Aliyans, The War Unicorns had no one to fight. Even against themselves wasn't a challenge. Then a strange group, I know you know well, appear, They are the Changelings. The Changelings promise to find the War Unicorns some fighter in return of love to feed on. This an unholy truce was born. The Changelings, discover when a War Unicorn get angry they get stronger than before. It scare them and stay away, only their Queen did fear them.

Thanks to the help of the Changelings, The War Unicorns fond tons of fighters to challenge them, but they never fond Aliyans, the true race that they love fighting. However all good things must come to an end. As you were told, the War Palace was destroy was meteorites and all the War Unicorns were wiped out. Only four War Unicorns survive and you are one of them."

"NO!" Twilight shouted as she remember that Flames Hooves told her that they kill, "I'll never be one them!"

"Hey, take it easy. You were born into their race, but was rise by another." King Kai said calming her down.

Twilight sat back down and said, "You know you counted wrong? There now only two War Unicorns alive now."

"Oh yeah! I forgot, They so forgotten that no one counts them any more." King Kai said and laugh.

Twilight smile and said, "Well back to training, I have to say this martial arts stuff is really help me out."

"Of course, now there an attack I what to teach you that not even mine!" King Kai said and walk out with Twilight.

* * *

Here you going everyone after looking up how the training went and come up with a back story of the War Unicorns, I'm finally done. The Aliyans belong to f687s. Ask him about that race, What I have is just made up. Like I said the chapter was mostly on Twilight training with King Kai. I did go back to Equestria to let you know how the other were doing. Twilight did the same type of training as Goku and I use the shows to come up with the ideas that Twilight use to complete them. I also gave the back story of the War Unicorns and had Twilight use a bit of her War Unicorn blood. Next, Twilight reborn! The War Unicorns Arrives! Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Twilight stand in froth of King Kai, for the pass five months Twilight learn martial arts and all the attacks King Kai had for her. Her fur coat, mane and tail was a mess but she was looking at that. Twilight smile, she felt a lot stronger than before.

"Well, today your last day of Training with me Twilight. I must say, you a very talent unicorn even for a War Unicorn." King Kai said.

"Thanks, it just happens to be I have great teachers." Twilight said and they both laugh.

Twilight stop laughing as a thought cross her mind.

"AH! MY FRIENDS DON'T KNOW WHEN THEY'RE COMING! THEY'LL BE DEAD BY THE TIME I GET BACK!" Twilight shouted.

"Huh? Oh! That right, here I'll help you." King Kai said and turn his back to her.

"Now place your hoof on my back and think real hard on who you what to talk to and I'll take care of the rest." He said turning his head to her.

"Huh?", Twilight ask and place her hoof on his back, "Like this?"

"Good! Now think on who you want to talk to." He said

_'Princess Celestia, Princess Celestia can you hear me? It me Twilight!'_ Twilight thought.

Back at Equsetria, the training was done and Celestia send the Mane five back to their homes until they learn when the War Unicorns arrive.

_'Princess Celestia? Princess Celestia!' _A voice rang in her head.

Celestia knew the voice however and was highly surprise.

"Twilight? Is that you?" Celestia ask out loud.

_'Hey she can hear me. It good to hear your voice, it been so long.' _Twilight said to her.

"Yes, but how are you...?" Celestia started to ask.

_"I'm here with King Kai in the Otherworld. He been training me.'_ Twilight explain.

"King Kai? Otherworld? What are you taking about my Student?" Celestia ask.

_'I can't explain right now, Where are my friends?' _Twilight said.

"I send them to their homes, We been training for the arrival of the War Unicorns, thanks to what you and Luna saw while fighting Flame Hooves, we're able to use the same type of attacks like him." Celestia answer.

_'Ok, I need you to get them together and be ready. The War Unicorns are on their way and they'll be there tomorrow.'_

"TOMORROW?!", Celestia yell for she didn't think there be there that soon, "Are you sure?!"

_'Yes, I'm going to join the fight so make sure you and the others keep them busy until I arrive. I know the Elements are unless until I come back.' _Twilight said.

"Ok, and Twilight." Celestia said.

_'Yeah?' _Twilight ask.

"I miss you." Celestia said with tears in her eyes.

_'I miss you too, see ya soon.' _Twilight said and her voice fade from her mind.

Celestia dried her tears and call for one of her guards. If the War Unicorns are coming tomorrow then they will be ready.

**"Twilight reborn! The War Unicorns Arrives!"**

* * *

"Ok, I'll was able to talk to my student and he and his friends are a bit busy get to get you to come back to life, but first why don't we go over what you learn, to see if your ready." King Kai said.

Twilight nods, she wasn't sure how she was going to come back to life, but she trust King Kai.

"Ok, Bubbles your up first." King Kai said and Bubbles stood right next to Twilight.

"Ready? GO!" King Kai said and both Twilight and Bubbles started to run.

Bubbles didn't get far before Twilight caught him in her hooves. King Kai stop the watch-clock he had and look at it in shock.

"0.8 seconds?! You tie the record!" He said. Twilight just smile.

"Alright, Gregory." He said next.

"You got it, I just hope she doesn't over do it this time." He said.

Twilight smile as she stood in her back hooves and Bubbles gave her the mallet.

"Ready? GO!" King Kai said again and Gregory cover himself in a blue ball and flew towards Twilight.

Twilight disappear without using magic and reappear right behind Gregory and hit his head. King Kai check watch-clock and was shock even more.

"2.8 seconds! Unbelievable!", He said before recovering, "Ok now lets see how you do with the Spirit Bomb."

Twilight nods and starts to focuse her inner powers that King Kai told her about. Soon everything around them started to look like it was moving around and Twilight was the one to make it do it. Twilight rise her hooves in the sky and all the energy went to her. Twilight lower her right hoof and saw the energy on it.

"How am I doing so far King Kai?" Twilight ask.

King Kai nods and said, "Very Good, now for the finally piece."

Like with Goku, King Kai brought a brick that floated over to him and said, "Try to sense the brick while it moving at super speed."

Twilight nods and watch as the brick was thrown behind her. Twilight stood still even after King Kai Shouted, "SUPER SPEED, GO!"

Twilight remain still, tracking when and where the brick will be. Then she look to her left and let out a shout and threw the Sprit Bomb that hit the Brick dead on. There was a bit of a wind storm but once it clam down King Kai stood there in shock again.

"I don't believe it! Nobody but Goku has master the Sprit Bomb in a short amount of time." He said.

"Well, the sprit bomb is powerful, in fact I say it more powerful than Alicorns magic." Twilight said.

"Yes, and remember the spirit bomb draws all living things energy from it and collects in one ball. Here, you can see a faction of it power, but on Equestria it can be much more powerful because there more life there." King Kai said.

"Don't worry King Kai, I won't use it unless I need to." Twilight said.

"Good, Oh! They're ready. You ready to be brought back to life?" King Kai said then ask.

"Ready?! You bet I am!" Twilight shouted.

"Good, but before I tell them let's do something about your look." King Kai said and a short but quick glow appear on Twilight.

Twilight look to see that her fur coat, Mane, and Tail were fix. She look just like the way she came here.

"Wow! You fix my fur coat up. Even my mane and tail. Thanks King Kai." Twilight said.

"Not only did I fix them up, I also made the stronger and lighter than before." He said.

"Really? That amazing!" Twilight said before the ring above her disappear.

"Oh they wish you back. Your halo is gone." King Kai said.

"Really? Wow!", Twilight said before another thought cross her mind, "Wait! How am I going to get home?"

"Huh? Oh that, When I first come to that problem, I had no idea how and I still don't." King Kai said stated that he come to this problem before.

"WHAT?! You mean I have to take Snake Way all the back?! But it took be five months to get here!" Twilight shouted.

"Not on the way back! You must faster and stronger now, it will take you a shorter amount time to reach the end, two days at the most." King Kai yell back.

"I don't have two days! My friends will be gone by then!" Twilight yell.

"Stop being a baby and get going! If you head off now you cover a lot of ground and make it before two days are up!" King Kai shout back.

Twilight just look at King Kai and nods.

"Alright, I head off right now. Once I get back to Equestria, those War Unicorns are going to learn that nopony hurts my friends." Twilight said.

"Yeah that the Spirit! By the way.", King Kai said, "Because you were brought back alive without your body, you will have to return to it before fighting the War Unicorns. If you don't return to it before it destroy, you will fade from the worlds."

"WHAT?!" Twilight shouted.

"Now get going! You're wasting time!" King Kai said.

"Right! I'll visit the next time I'm dead. Hope it not for a while though." Twilight said and ran off.

_'Hm, just like Goku. Those two are alike in many ways, well except for eating habits any ways.' _King Kai thought before seeing Twilight running back towards him.

"GAH! Move! She doing what Goku did!" He yell and he, Bubbles and Gregory jump out of the way as Twilight jump right back on the tail of snake way.

"She so much like Goku." King Kai said and laugh.

Twilight jump though Snake Way surprise at her new fond speed.

"This is awesome! I bet I can give Rainbow Dash a run for her money! HAHAHA!" Twilight said laughing then remember something.

_'Wait a minute!' _She thought and land on snake way and started to fly at inhuman speeds, _This is no time to be messing around! I got to get back to Equestria, my body, and get to my friends before the War Unicorns kill them all.'_

* * *

A portal open in the skies of Equestria and a yellow and red spears appear and crush land near Ponyville. The War Unicorns has arrive and Equestria is in danger.

Fire Sun and Sunset Shimmer step out of their holes and sees a small village close by.

"Well, That a nice peaceful village, too bad it not going to be peaceful for long." Fire Sun said and ready his magic.

"Stand down Fire Sun.", Sunset said, "We can have as much fun as we what after we find the Elements of Harmony."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. It must be that village lucky day today. It bad it luck won't ran forever." Fire Sun said.

Then the scouters on their eyes beep.

"Hm, What this? There are five power levels that over 1,000 and two over 1,500." Fire Sun said.

"Yes, The two strong ones must be what Flames Hooves was talking to when he arrive here." Sunset said.

"They seems to be a few miles away from here but, I think we can take them no sweat." Fire Sun said and punch his hooves together.

"Might as well, I did say that hope foe a god fight." Sunset said and both War Unicorns flew off.

Ponyville was lucky today, but can the Mane Six and the Princesses beat them?

Meanwhile at Canerlot, Celestia as told the Mane Six and her sister about Twilight discovery.

"What the Otherworld?" Rainbow ask.

"I do not know, but it seems Twilight knows it more than I do." Celestia answer.

"But Twilight dead, there no way she could join the fight, right?" Rarity ask.

"Twilight mention she was with some pony and was training as well." Celestia answer again.

Then they all felt something heading their way. Even though Twilight told them that she was able to sense other power levels, they ben learning it too. Celestia, Luna and Rarity had no trouble mastering it while Apple Jack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy had lots of trouble but mange to do it.

"What are these powers, the closing in fast!" Rarity said.

"They move as fast as Rainbow Dash, but there no way." Apple Jack said as well

"It the War Unicorns! Twilight was right! They're here and they are coming for us first!" Rainbow shouted.

"Quickly we must cut them off before they arrive here, we need to fight them in a place without any ponies around." Luna said.

They others nods and Celestia, Luna, Rainbow, and Fluttershy flew out of the castle as the rest ran though the town.

Fire Sun was have the time of his life, this dimension was a lot like their home dimension. Even Sunset Shimmer was enjoying the view as they flew.

"WOW! I guess sending Fire Spark here wasn't a bad idea after all! Hey maybe after we wipe out the habits here we can live here! Reborn our race, what ya think, Sunset Shimmer?" Fire Sun ask.

"A nice thought, but I'll have to pass that up, Even though I would like to see our race reborn, I don't what every one to think that the War Unicorns had chosen a weak planet to live on." Sunset said. _'Still this is not a bad place. It nice but too nice for my taste, but I'll give it some thought later on.'_

"Hey Sunset Shimmer, four power levels we read before are heading your way." Fire Sun said.

"Hm, Well they must of learn about our arrival. They say we go say hello?" Sunset ask.

"You bet, this is going to be fun!" Fire Sun agree.

Back at Snake Way Twilight was still head down Snake Way, Because she was still to far away, she could sense anything but had a feeling that the War Unicorns had made it to her home.

_'Grrr, hang in there girls. I'm on my way!' _Twilight thought as she jump down Snake Way.

Celestia, Luna, Rainbow Dash, and Luna stop at a clear spot and waited for the others.

"Nice choice, Luna!," Rainbow said, "There noting here but giant rocks. Not a single pony in sight."

"Thank you Lady Rainbow Dash, I know Twilight would not what us to fight in the city." Luna said.

"We just have to wait for the others, I quiet surprise Fluttershy, you were able to keep up with the rest of us." Celestia said.

"Well um...Luna did help me with my flying a little during our own training...I mean if that alright with you." Fluttershy said meekly.

"You know I'm not sure if I should laugh or hurl." Said a deep male voice.

The Alicorns and the Pegasi look up to see two Unicorns floating above them.

"What the?!" Rainbow shouted, "Are they flying?!

"They must be the War Unicorns." Celestia said and the other got ready.

"Oh they heard about us, Sunset Shimmer." The male unicorn said.

"Yes Fire Sun, it make sense. Flames Hooves did tell them what he was when the came here." A female voice said.

Sunset and Fire Sun land in the ground and look at the four.

"Check it out, Ponies with wings." Fire Sun said.

"Ah, yes a rare race indeed. We heard stories about them but this is the first time we seen them." Sunset agree.

"Huh? Hey wait a minute those two there, they have both horns and wings! Could they be a sub-species of the Aliyans?" Fire Sun said when noticing Celestia and Luna.

"Hm your right. They do look a little like the Aliyans." Sunset said.

"Aliyans? What are Aliyans?" Rainbow ask.

"The only race in the dimensions to match us. We love fighting them. It a shame we force them to leave." Fire Sun partly explain.

"No matter, hey Fire Sun. Do you still have those Saibmens we got from those creatures with tails?" Sunset ask.

"Ah, I see where you're going with this. Hang on a sec." He said and started to look though his armor.

"Saibmens? What are those?" Fluttershy ask scare.

"You'll see." Sunset said.

"Here the little buggies are." Fire Sun said as he pull out a small bottle with six green seeds and some kind of green liquid on the bottom.

"Hm, Six left. Oh well, it more than enough to see how well you do." Fire Sun said and she lower his head to the ground.

"The ground here should do. I dislike using my horn but no point on complaining." He said as he poke hole in the ground and plant the seeds.

"Why is he planting seeds? Ain't there suppose to be a fighting race?" Rainbow ask.

"Be warn Rainbow Dash, those are no normal seeds." Luna said.

Fire Sun water them with the green liquid and threw the bottle away.

"There we are, I have to say it was a good idea to trust those tail creatures that just like us. Down to the last of their kind." Fire Sun said before the ground rise and out bust six green creatures that they guess where call Saibmens.

The Saibmens look at them and laugh. Rainbow, Luna, and Celestia ready themselves for a fight while Fluttershy stood there in total shock.

"Your targets on the four in froth of you, however leave one of the Alicorns alive. We need to know where the Elements of Harmony are." Sunset said.

The four ponies that was there now was shock.

"How did you know about the Elements?" Rainbow ask in surprise.

"Oh, you mean Flames Hooves never told you?", Sunset ask and tap her scouter, "Our scouters also work as commotions to one another."

"Doesn't matter, get them." Fire Sun said and the Saibmens charge at them

"Here they come! Let see how much of our training pay off!" Rainbow said as herself Celestia and Luna ready themselves and Fluttershy just stood there in shock once more.

The Six Saibmens first show the ponies their powers by destroying a few boulders then attacking them.

Rainbow, Celestia, and Luna respond in kind move at inhuman speeds they learn over the pass year. Fluttershy was confuse and look around trying to find them.

Soon they all stop and Fluttershy could see them again. But she fail to notices that one of the Saibmens got behind her. Fluttershy heard it laugh and turn slowly around. The Saibmen laugh and knock Fluttershy away. Fluttershy land on the ground holding her side. She look up to see two more Saibmens rush at her but stop as Luna appear in front of them.

"Lady Fluttershy remember your training. Be brave." Luna said.

"Right!" Fluttershy said and stood up ready to fight for real.

One of the Saibmen charge but got surprise by a well know party pony.

"SURPRISE!" Pinkie shouted as the Saibmen eyes seems to bug out at the sudden action. Even Fire Sun and Sunset was surprise at the sudden action.

"What in the?" Fire Sun said.

"Hi, Rainbow Dash, Hi Princesses Celestia and Luna. Are we late for the party?" Pinkie ask.

"Nope! Your right on time as always." Rainbow said.

"What in tarnation are those things?" Apple Jack ask as she walk up to them.

"They're hideous!" Rarity shouted as she saw them.

"They're call Saibmen. The pretty fast and strong. However I think the real treat comes when those to fight us." Rainbow explain.

"Well then, can't let these varmints stop us now can well." Apple Jack said.

"What this? A Unicorn that can rival my looks. Impressive." Sunset said.

"I got to say, for a normal unicorn she sure pretty." Fire Sun agree.

"Now let see...one, two, three, four, five, six, and seven. Hm that one above our Saibmens but it gives me an idea." Sunset said smiling.

"Heads up, they're up to something.' Apple Jack said.

"How about each of you take turns fighting our Saibmens? One of you Alicorns will have to sit it out." Sunset explain.

"Huh?" Apple Jack ask.

"OH! Is this game? I know games!" Pinkie ask all hyper.

"Hee, it a game indeed, but it a game that you must win by coming put alive." Sunset said smiling.

"Fine with me partner. I be dying to try out my new moves for a while now." Apple Jack said as she step up.

"Heh! For a cow girl pony you pretty brave, but give it a minute because what you see what they can do, you're going to be begging for you life to end." Fire Sun said smiling at her.

"Oh one more thing, Fire Sun take off your scouter." Sunset said and remover hers.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Now I remember, that how Flame Hooves got himself kill." Fire Sun said as he remove his as well.

Apple Jack look at them, she heard what happen from the fight with Flames Hooves. She guessing that the don't what to fall for the 'hide you power level' trick as Rainbow calls it.

"All right then sugarcube, give me your best shot." Apple Jack challenge.

"You there.", Sunset said, "Give her your best shot, hold noting back."

The Saibmen nods and rush at Apple Jack.

"HAAAAA!" Apple Jack shout as she struck out her left hoof and push the Saibmen back by using some energy she had.

Apple Jack then charge after it as it recover and try to strike back. Apple Jack duck under it then jump up as it try to hit her legs. The Saibmen jump after her and ready itself to attack but Apple Jack made the blow right to it guts. The Saibmen crash into the ground as Apple Jack landed.

"Hee, that was so tough and I didn't even had to use any of my new powers." She said smiling.

"What how? Her power level was just over 1,000 and the Saibmen is over 12,000! I at lease expected that the Alicorns would give them a good fight." Fire Sun said in surprise.

"Hm, hm, hm, Well I just we miss judge them. The orange cow girl pony is stronger than we thought." Sunset said before turn to the Saibmen that got back up.

Her horn made a green glow and the Saibmen was caught in it. Then the Saibmen was blow up. The Mane Five and the Princesses were in total shock.

"Sunset Shimmer!? Why you do that? He was ready to fight again!" Fire Sun said.

"Yes, by I told him not to hold back.", She said and turn to the rest, "And I hope the rest of gets that!"

The ponies stood not believing what they saw.

_'Grrr, she pure evil. She maybe more evil than Discord but he cause chaos. If she does that to her allies then who knows what she does to her enemies.' _Luna thought as the group ready themselves again.

"Next please." Sunset ask.

"Alright! If you want a fight then up got one!" Rainbow said and rook a step forward.

"Hold on darling. Let me go." Rarity said stopping her.

"What?! Rarity?!" Rainbow shouted in surprise.

"Hey now, I was hopping you would go last. I don't what your pretty face get all mess up that soon." Fire Sun said.

"This 'pretty face' as a few tricks up her mane and you be surprise on what in can do." Rarity said.

"Alright, have it your way, you! Your up!" Fire Sun said.

Another Saibmen charge at Rarity and they both sudden vanish!

"They gone!" Fluttershy said.

"No, Remember Fluttershy, I told you that Flames Hooves move at fast speeds fast then Rainbow Dash. The others are able to kept up.' Luna said and explain.

Sure enough, The Mane Five and Celestia eyes was moving around keeping up with the Saibmen and Rarity.

"Let your body tell you were they are." Luna said quietly for Fluttershy to hear.

"See with my body, not my eyes." Fluttershy said and let it work.

Fluttershy could hear them but still had trouble finding them, but kept trying. Then she caught grasps of them and soon she was following them.

Rarity and the Saibmen was evenly match. The Saibmen try to punch Rarity but she dodge and threw a kick that knock it away. Rarity then appear behind the Saibmen and try to hoof-punch it but her hoof was grab and was fling then the air. Rarity use her magic to caught herself and charge back try to land a kick, but the Saibmen dodge and Rarity Jump over it.

"This is for touching me you ugly brute! GEM FLASH!" She shouted and release a white beam from her hooves.

The Saibmen was hit and knock right in the ground. When Rarity landed on the ground the Saibmen was laying still, it look like the heroes gain another win.

"Not again." Fire Sun said surprise that a lovely unicorn made a great fighter.

"Well, I think I over did it a little, but it will do." Rarity said and turn to the rest of the Saibmen.

"I think I'll save my friends the trouble and take out the rest of them." Rarity said, unknowing behind her the Saibmen she was just fighting move a little.

"HAHAHAHA! Now that something I would like to see, but sadly I don't think I'll get the chance." Sunset said.

"What you mean?!" Rarity ask her.

Then the Saibmen jump out of it hole and latch itself on to Rarity. The others look in shock.

"RARITY!" Fluttershy shouted.

"Get off me." Rarity said and try to pray the Saibmen off her.

It smile and started to glow. Rarity eyes widen as she was cover in a bright light then smoke.

"That more like it, too bad she not a War Unicorn." Sunset said.

When the smoke clear, Rarity was laying on the ground, her fur shingle and her mane and tail a complete mess. Rainbow run up to her and place her head over her hearth. She heard noting.

"She gone...", Rainbow whisper, "Rarity gone!"

"What?! NO! Not Rarity too!" The rest shouted.

"A shame, I was hoping to know her some more, all well. You win some and you lose some." Fire Sun shrug.

"Grrr, First Twilight then Rarity. What am I suppose to tell Sweetie Belle?! That her Sister is dead?!" Rainbow shouted then turn to them.

"Everypony stand back! I show them what happens when you mess with our friends!" Rainbow said and ready herself to attack.

* * *

The War Unicorns took their first live and it is Rarity the element of Generosity. Twilight is still going down Snake Way and Rainbow is ready to fight. Can she avenge her friend death or Will the War Unicorns take another live? Next time, Avenge the Fallen! Twilight arrives at the battlefield. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Rainbow call up all the energy she could muster and build it in her front hooves as she flew.

"This is for Rarity!" Rainbow shout as she fire a Rainbow beam.

The Saibmens jump out of the way and the War Unicorns waited for the attack to hit, but instead it went above them. The attack stop as everypony wonder what Rainbow was doing.

"TAKE THIS! RAINBOW STORM!" Rainbow shouted.

The rainbow ball spit into more balls that rain down on them. Three of the Saibmen was hit and the fourth was able to hide, the attack even hit the War Unicorns, even though Sunset just smile as the attack hit.

"Wow! Nice going Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie shouted happily.

"You alright?" Apple Jack ask.

"Not really.", Rainbow said, "At lease Rarity death is not in vane."

Then the last Saibmen come out of it hiding place and attack Fluttershy.

Fluttershy jump back in surprise as the Saibmen reach for her, but a dark glow cover it and stop it. It look up in surprise to see Luna hold on it with her magic. For a spit second, Luna look just like Nightmare Moon.

"Stay away from my subjects." She said in an almost sound alike of Nightmare Moon voice.

Luna threw the Saibmen in the air and fire her Black Death Beam spell, killing it.

"Luna!" Celestia shouted in surprise.

"Do not worry sister, I wanted it to know who was before." Luna said.

"Whew! For a second I thought you became Nightmare Moon again." Apple Jack sign.

Fluttershy walk up to Luna and said, "Thank you Princess Luna, I was too scared to fight back."

"Not at all, just remember face the fear and fight it." Luna said smiling.

"Nightmare Moon? That old tale? So it true after all." Fire Sun said voice spoke out.

"WHAT?!" Everypony shouted and turn to the smoke cloud.

"Well, I must say I'm surprise. But the attack was so weak." Sunset Shimmer said as both She and Fire Sun step out of it.

_'They took the blast like it was noting! They not even breathing hard! They're monsters!'_ Apple Jack thought.

"Darn! I put everything I had into the blast!", Rainbow said as they walk closer, "Is this what War Unicorns are like?"

"Stand your ground! Remember, we fight in Twilight's name." Celestia said.

"Right!" The others said.

"Let me at them Sunset Shimmer, I'm tried of messing around." Fire Sun said.

"Sure, why not? Knock yourself out. However, leave the White Alicorn alone. We still need to find the Elements." Sunset said.

"In that case I'll just take my time. Now let see, I think I'll go after..." Fire Sun said looking though the group.

"YOU! YA RAINBOW FREAK!" He shouted and charge at Rainbow Dash, but Luna appear in the way.

"NOT SO FAST!" She yell and fire a blue beam at him.

Fire Sun stop and use his hoof to push the attack away. The beam hit a boulder not to far off and explode. Luna stood there in shock. Then Fire Sun play around by disappearing and reappearing in different spots before kicking Luna away. Luna crush into another boulder and it broke as well. Good thing she was training, because she would be dead if she didn't.

"Luna! Are you ok?!" Fluttershy call out to her and Fire Sun appear right in front of them.

"This is going to be more fun then I thought!" Fire Sun said before he started to power up.

**"Avenge the Fallen! Twilight arrives at the battlefield!"**

* * *

They all stood in shock as Fire Sun unleash his power. Celestia could not believe what she was sensing. Both she and Luna are the strongest ponies in Equestria but this War Unicorn was going beyond even them.

_'There no way! Noting more powerful than an Alicorn, but this War Unicorn is doing it!' _Luna thought.

Soon a yellowish glow appear around him and he smile.

"Something tells me that not a surprise we should be happy to see." Pinkie stated in shock.

"Ok, cow girl pony! Your turn!" Fire Sun said and charge at Apple Jack.

"Apple Jack watch out!" Pinkie shouted.

Apple Jack flinch as Fire Sun threw a punch that she block but drag her hoof away as the attack hurt her. Then Fire Sun jump in the air and started to drop back down ready to hit Apple Jack again.

"Apple Jack move! Get out of the way!" Luna shouted.

Apple Jack didn't have time and once again block the attack but this time, Fire Sun broke her hoof.

"GAHHHHHHHH!" Apple Jack scream as she held her hoof.

"Ops! I guess I don't know my own strength. HAHA!" Fire Sun said.

Apple Jack growl and jump in the air.

"WHY YOU THIEVING..." Apple Jack started to said, but Fire Sun appearing the air next to her and knock her down.

Rainbow watch as Apple Jack try to get up and turn to the body of Rarity. Finally she snap.

"That it! Hang on Apple Jack I'm coming!" Rainbow said and flew off to save her.

"Rainbow Dash wait! They get you too! Stay back!" Celestia shouted, but Rainbow wasn't having any of it.

"SHUT UP!" She yell and continue to fly, leaving Celestia shock on what she said.

Fire Sun look and saw Rainbow Dash heading for Apple Jack.

"Mind your own busies!" He shout and fire a some blasts that explode on the ground.

Rainbow was knock away as the others brace themselves. When it was done, Rainbow was sitting next to a large, deep hole.

"He made a hole so deep, I can't see the bottom!" Luna shouted.

Fire Sun laugh at his work, he met to blow that pegasus away.

"Hey Fire Sun, you might what to look behind you." Sunset said.

"Hm?", Fire Sun ask a little confuse, but fail to relies that a pink pony grab on to him, "Hey! get off me you little rat!"

"I'm not a rat silly filly, I'm an earth pony." Pinkie said.

"PINKIE PIE!" Apple Jack shouted surprise to see her friend grab hold of the War Unicorn.

Fire Sun try to slam against some boulders to lose Pinkie, but she held on.

"You know, I was planning a party for once we defeat you, but I guess that won't happen." Pinkie told him.

"Pinkie get out of there! What are you doing?!" Apple Jack shouted.

"Hee, I love you guys and for my last surprise, I'm going all out with a bang!" Pinkie stated happily.

"But Pinkie! You could only use that attack with your party cannon. If you do it without it, you'll be..."Apple Jack try to reason with her.

"Hey, just smile!" Pinkie said as Fire Sun decide to head for some sharp rocks in hope to lose her.

"PARTY CANNON!" Pinkie shouted as she and Fire Sun was cover in a pink cloud.

"NO! PINKIE PIE!" Apple Jack shouted.

Another life was clam but this time it was Pinkie Pie the Element of Laughter.

They all stood quietly for another fallen friend, with each member of the Mane Six dying the Elements grew less and less powerful.

"Pinkie..." Fluttershy said quietly on the edge of tears.

"Hee, Hee, That wasn't a bad surprise. When she said she was going all out with a bang, I didn't think she was the bang!" Fire Sun said as the pink cloud floated away.

"WHAT?! But that not possible?!" Rainbow shouted.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but the War Unicorns are far to powerful, even with me and Luna working together." Celestia said.

"Gah ah, Pinkie. She blew herself up and it didn't work. We lost another friend." Rainbow said in shock.

Apple Jack was having a hard time believing that Pinkie was gone. First Twilight, then Rarity and now Pinkie. She was really mad now. Hold up her broken hoof, she turn to Fire Sun.

"You will pay! You made Pinkie blow herself up!" She shouted and rush at him throwing all attack she had. Fire Sun just dodge or block them.

Apple Jack use her good hoof the punch him but he move to the side causing Apple Jack to hit a boulder. Then Fire Sun kick her in the air and Apple Jack fell back down and land on her good hooves and attack Fire Sun again.

"Grr! Apple Jack can't hold out for long, unless I give her a hoof." Rainbow said and started to fly over there.

"Rainbow wait!", Celestia call out stopping her, "We attack when he open. Then hit him with everything we got."

"Ah I see where your going with this.", Rainbow said, "Just hold on a little longer Apple Jack.

"We need all your help, even you Fluttershy." Luna said agreeing with her sister plan.

Fluttershy stood in shock but mange to nods her head.

"That sounds like a good plan." Sunset voice spoke out casing them to turn to her.

"For your sakes you better hopes it works and eyes in the field. You have one shot though." She continue.

"HA! Even if it doesn't work, Twilight will be here soon to wipe that mug off your face." Rainbow said.

"Oh, I scare but wondering. Is this pony your ace in the hole?" Sunset ask.

"Just wait and see when she get here." Rainbow said smiling.

Fire Sun punch Apple Jack into another boulder and she fell to the ground.

"You know, I'm started to get tried of tossing you around. So how about I finish this?" Fire Sun said and flew into the air and charge back down at him.

"NOW! GO!" Celestia order and Luna and Rainbow quickly flew off leaving Fluttershy scare and confuse.

Fire Sun was getting closer to Apple Jack when Luna appear right behind him. Fire Sun look to see her and was punch away. Then Rainbow appear and hit him towards Fluttershy and Celestia.

"Sister! Fluttershy! NOW! HIT HIM!" Luna shouted.

Celestia ready her horn but Fluttershy was frozen with fear. Celestia turn and saw Fluttershy face. All the death of her friends ran with her head and she couldn't take it any more. She ran off and hid. Surprise all of them.

"Fluttershy!" Celestia shouted.

"GAH! Luna strike him! RAINBOW BLITZ!" Rainbow shouted and fire another rainbow beam.

"MOON BLASTER!" Luna fire as yell.

"SUN BEAM!" Celestia shouted.

The three beams started to head for Fire Sun, but he dodge as the three beams hit each other.

"Darn it! We miss! We were a second off!" Rainbow said looking behind her to see Fire Sun.

"Hee, I give ya credit for that one, I totally didn't see that one coming." He said wiping his mouth.

Apple Jack was still on the ground, she recover a bit but the images of Pinkie, Rarity and Twilight ran though her head as well.

"I'll...I'll stop you. I'll stop you if it the last thing I'll do." Apple Jack said to herself.

Apple Jack walk near Fire Sun and rise her good hoof. This was her most powerful attack. It call all the spirits of her family together and she release it in a giant blast, sadly it takes her life force as well.

"THIS IS FOR PINKIE AND RAIRTY! APPLE FAMILY BLAST!" Apple Jack shouted shooting a giant blast in shape of an apple.

"What the...? AGHHHHHHH!" Fire Sun said as he was hit.

Parts of his armor was tear off as the attack fade. Apple Jack was having a hard time standing up but she needed to know if it work.

The Smoke clear and there stood Fire Sun. Only his armor show sign of damages.

"Hey, That was half bad! I'll give you some points for that." He said.

"N...no." Apple Jack said and fell to the ground and stop moving.

A third life was claim but this time again on the heroes side. Apple Jack the Element of Honesty give her last energy into one final attack that got little results.

"No! Not you too Apple Jack. We can't lose you. Everypony dying and I'm powerless to stop it.", Rainbow said before shouting, "HURRY TWILIGHT! WE NEED YOUR HELP! GET BACK HERE NOW!"

Sunset stood thinking about the name.

"Twilight? That name again.", She said. "Gah! What if..."

"So who next?" Fire Sun ask.

"Lady Rainbow, we must take this fight to the ground. There no way we can win in the air." Luna said.

"Grr." Rainbow growl and they both land on the ground.

"HA! Nice try! AHHHHHH!" Fire Sun shouted and charge at them.

"FIRE SUN WAIT! STOP RIGHT THERE!" Sunset order and Fire Sun stop.

"Hey! What the deal? Let me at them." Fire Sun said upset.

"Clam down, there something I what to ask them. This Twilight you keep mentioning. She's Fire Spark, isn't she?" Sunset ask surprising Fire Sun.

"Don't call her that! She Twilight Sparkle now!" Rainbow said.

"Twilight will be here to stop you, we know she stronger than us." Luna added.

"Oh really?" Sunset ask.

"HA! I would have believe you if she wasn't so scare to show her face. Are you she didn't abandon you?" Fire Sun taunted.

"HEY! THAT OUR FREIND YOUR TALKING ABOUT!" Fluttershy shouted surprising all of them, "She will be here and she will stop you! Just you wait!"

"Is that so?", Sunset ask, "Well there let's give her more time. I did say I wanted to see her fighting abilities."

"WHAT?! Come on can't finish them off first?" Fire Sun ask.

"Hm, hm, She got three hours, not a minute more." Sunset said.

"GRRR! That stupid! I'm not waiting for any one!" Fire Sun shouted and started to charge again.

"FIRE SUN! ARE YOU DISOBEYING A DIRCET ORDER?!" Sunset yell at him.

That stop Fire Sun cold, no one get on Sunset Shimmer bad side and lives.

"No, Sorry Sunset Shimmer. I got carry away there." Fire Sun said and flew over to her.

"Fire Spark won't save you but she did buy you three more hours to live." Sunset said and sat down while putting her scouter back on.

Fire Sun just stood next to her and look at the group he been fighting.

The remaining Mane Six and the Princesses stood together turning to Fluttershy who put her face in her hooves.

"I can't believe you Fluttershy. At the time we need you the most, you get scare and ran." Rainbow said not happy with her friend.

"I'm sorry, I was just to scare." Fluttershy said though her hooves.

"Do not worry about it Fluttershy, All we have to do is wait for Twilight." Luna said.

"And think of a plan." Rainbow added.

Back in the Otherworld Twilight was flying as could. She felt the Elements grew weaker as she did.

_'NO! That means Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are the only ones. Even if I get there, the completely useless now! GRRR! DARN THOSE WAR UNICORNS!" _Twilight thought and let her anger out that gave her a boost of speed almost making her break the sound barrier.

Back at Equestria, 2 hours already pass and the remaining fight talk about what to do.

"Grrr, I don't get this! Why must we wait for Fire Spark? She can't even beat us!" Fire Sun ask.

"Relax, As a traitor to the War Unicorns she get somethin special. She get to watch her friends and love ones die in front of her eyes. Then she will follow." Sunset explain.

"I get ya! He, She in for a big surprise when she get here." Fire Sun said smiling.

"_If _she get here, Fire Sun. That why I was willy to wait for three hours after all we waited for a year to come here." Sunset told him.

"Drats, all the plans we came up with won't work. I guess we to cut off his magic like Twilight try to do with Flames Hooves." Rainbow said.

"But did Luna tell us that War Unicorns magic is stronger than normal unicorns?" Fluttershy ask.

"They never see Alicorns magic just yet. We been using the new energy this whole time." Celestia said.

"I guess I better go then." Fluttershy said causing them to look at her.

"I'm useless. No matter how much training I was given, I turn and ran. I guess being kind is my weakness." Fluttershy said and started to walk away.

"Fluttershy, you're not useless, come back. Fluttershy." Rainbow try to tell her but she wasn't listening.

Then a blast shot from nowhere and hit the boulder that was in front of her.

"Hey, pipsqueak!" An voice call out and Fluttershy turn to it.

Fire Sun was smiling and said, "Where you going? You going to miss the fun! AHAHAHA!"

Fluttershy stood up and made a brave face and said, "Your no fun you big bully! You ugly, stupid and... and... YOU SMELL LIKE DIAMOND DOGS BREATH!"

"WHAT?!", Fire Sun shouted, "I smell?! Why you... it not my fault! I been inside the spear for a year! What I am supposed to do about that?!"

Sunset Shimmer laugh at Fluttershy words. Even though they will destroy this dimension, it will leave with wonderful motions.

Twilight started to run the rest of the way and soon spotted the head.

"I made! Now to get back home and get back in my body. Hope it in one piece." Twilight said as she ran inside.

"Yeah! You made it!" A voice said.

Twilight turn and saw the same black hair creature she saw when she first come here.

"It you." Twilight said.

"Yeah King Kai told me that you need help getting back home, so I come by to help you with that" It said.

"Um, Ok but how are you going to do that?" Twilight ask.

"Don't worry I get cover." It said and place two fingers on his head and set two more in hers.

"Now you need to think on the person, or in your case a pony, you want to go and I can send you there no problem." It explain.

"Sure, by the way I'm Twilight Sparkle." She said.

"And I'm Goku. Nice to met you. Sorry if we can't get the chance to know each other more." He said.

Twilight nods and thinks on where her body is. She knows it to be in two likely places, Ponyville or Canerlot. Before she could find it, Goku speaks up.

"Oh Yeah! I almost forgot.", He said and grab a small brown bag, "Here this are a gift from me. They help you in a pinch."

Twilight took the bag in her magic and ask, "What is this?"

"They are Senzu beans. You eat one and you will feel refresh in a matter of seconds.", Goku said, "But it the only bag I have, don't waste them."

"Right, thanks Goku.", Twilight said, "Hey I find my body! It still in one piece too."

"Great, well I see you later, hope I can see how well you train the next time we meet." Goku said before teleporting Twilight to her body.

* * *

Twilight appear right next to her body and saw that she could see thought herself.

_'Wow I guess I can't be in two places at once if I'm dead. Well better get back in and get to the battlefield before more lives are lost.' _Twilight thought and set the bag of Senzu beams next to her body and lay down on it.

Twilight eyes snap open and sat up. She smile, she made it and now she had to hurry. Grabbing the Senzu Beams, she first ate one and felt all the power she use before come back.

_'I don't believe it! Goku was right! I need to give my friends these, but I have a good feeling that they won't bring back the dead, sorry girls.' _Twilight thought and flew into the sky and sense her friends and the War Unicorns energy.

Three hours pass and there was no sign of Twilight yet. Sunset took off her scouter and smile.

"Times up. Well I have to say I'm disappointed. I was hopping Fire Spark would be here but it turn out she not." She said.

"Well, Let get back to the fun, but first I need to take this off." Fire Sun said and remove his armor. With out his armor, he show to be more build and a lot stronger.

"Sister, Ladies Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. I have a plan." Luna said.

"Huh?" Rainbow ask.

"Rainbow you need to distract him. When that happens, I get behind him and grab him. Then Sister, I what you and Fluttershy to hit him with every thing you got." Luna explain.

"I get it, he won't see you coming because he will be focus on me. Then when you grab him, he'll be to busy try to get you off, while Celestia and Fluttershy put some damage on him." Rainbow said.

"Let hope this works because we don't have a choice other than try to stall more time for Twilight." Celestia said.

The other nods, Fluttershy had all ready Pinkie promise that she won't run away. As soon as Fire Sun got close Rainbow rush at him.

"HAAAAAAAA! IN THE NAME OF TWILIGHT SPARKLE!" Rainbow shouted and then flew in the air.

"What the?" Fire Sun said before Luna appear behind him and grab him in her magic.

"Fluttershy let go!" Celestia said.

"Right, for Twilight!' Fluttershy said and the both rush at him.

Fire Sun smile and said, "Nice try!" And elbow Luna on her head.

Everypony stop in surprise at what just happen.

"HAHAHA! You thought you can use Alicorn magic? New flash, our Magic is the strongest there is! Noting beat it." Sunset laugh.

"I will say it a nice plan, but bad it didn't work." Fire Sun laugh as well.

Luna fell over but Fire Sun grab her with his magic.

"Whoa now! Don't go dying on me yet, I what to make sure your sister will talk before you going, so say with us." He said and toss her to Celestia and Fluttershy.

Fluttershy flew up to her while Celestia stare at Fire Sun angrily.

"Hey! Don't give me that look! I held back to keep her alive, I mean with a way to get you to talk what can we do?" He said.

Fluttershy was trying to wake her up and fail to notices that Fire Sun was already next to her.

"FLUTTERSHY! WATCH OUT!" Celestia shouted and try to reach her.

"See ya pipsqueak." Fire Sun said and ready a blast, but Rainbow appear in his way and punch him away from Fluttershy before flying after him.

Fire Sun caught himself and flew towards Rainbow and threw a punch that Rainbow dodge with ease. She land not to far from him and smile.

"Well, some pony got few tricks up their hooves." Sunset said smiling.

"Hee, I some times know as Rainbow 'Danger' Dash because of all the dare-devil stuns I do, and her a new one that doesn't need my flying to do!" Rainbow said and held her hoof in the air.

Everypony watch as a Rainbow Disc appear at the top of her hoof and she started to spin it. Rainbow smile and threw it shouting, "RAINBOW SONIC SLASH!"

"Ha! Is that suppose to scare me?" Fire Sun ask and ready himself.

"FIRE SUN YOU FOOL! DODGE IT!" Sunset yell.

It took Fire Sun a second of why he should, but got a small cut as the giant boulder behind him was cut clean in half.

"That idiot, He would lost his head! Is he that blind?" Sunset growl.

"Grrr, you little...", Fire Sun growl and his hoof started to glow, "DODGE THIS!"

Rainbow jump as blast shot out from below her and was caught in it, She place her hooves in front of her face as the attack push her away. When it was done Rainbow was too weak to move. Fire Sun ready another attack by a blue beam hit his back.

Fire Sun turn around and saw Luna stand back up as Rainbow crush on the ground.

"WHY YOU...", He shouted, "You scour my back!"

"You should know even when I was Nightmare Moon I still care about others!" Luna said then her horn glow.

"What is this power? It's unreal!" Luna said looking around in surprise.

"Yes, I feel it too. She back! My Student back!" Celestia her eyes fill with tears.

"I can feel it too, Twilight. You finally came." Fluttershy said happily.

"Hee, hee, she right on time." Rainbow laugh.

"Please like you can tell Fire Spark is coming, but I guess I might as well check." Sunset said and place on her scouter again.

The Scouter track and scan the power it was picking up and when it was done, Sunset was shock.

"Come on Sunset Shimmer, they're just buying more time. But lets hear anyways." Fire Sun said and waited.

"I don't know if it her, but we'll see in about four minutes and if it is her then she has a power level of 5000!" Sunset said shock.

"5000! THAT IMPOSSILBE!" Fire Sun shouted.

"Enough! Kill them, if she get here then they can prove some trouble!" She order and the rest went into shock.

"What? What about the Elements? Don't we need an Alicorn to tell us..." Fire Sun said.

"Forget about it! We can destroy this place to bits and then find them now get going!" She order.

"Right, ok older princess you first, since you said that Fire Spark is your Student, She'll see your body first! HAAAAA" Fire Sun said and charge.

But before her could get close to her Fluttershy appear in front of him and kick him away and in a boulder that broke into pieces. Once again, everypony was shock.

"No more killing! Um...please?" Fluttershy said timed again.

Fire Sun bust out and shouted, "You little brat! DIE!" and fire a powerful blast

Fluttershy stood in fear as an attack head right for her, but then Luna jump in and took the blast head on instead.

"LUNA!" Celestia and Fluttershy shouted.

Once the blast fade and the smoke clear Fire Sun saw Luna in front if Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy...Celestia...run..." Luna said and fell over.

"Sister! No!" Celestia shouted and Fluttershy flew up to her.

"Princess Luna, please hold on, Twilight will be here soon, she might know a spell that will fix you up." Fluttershy said.

"Lady Fluttershy, I never got the chance to thank you and your friend for freeing me from the evilness in my heart when I was Nightmare Moon. And Thank you for your Kindness." Luna said smiling as tears appear in her eyes.

She then turn to her sister and said, "I know we been united after 1000 years but It look like we didn't stay together long, Tell Twilight I said thank...you..."

The Moon Princess, one of the Alicorns of Equestria, Princess Luna was dead. Both Fluttershy and Celestia did not try to stop their tears from falling, even Rainbow cry.

"Hee, That was pretty brave of her to give her life to save you, but don't worry, you'll be seeing her again soon." Fire Sun said as he watch up to them.

Then Fluttershy stood up, she turned with an angry look on her face her tears still showing. She stood up on her back hooves and place her Front hooves on her head.

"FLUTTER KINDNESS!" Fluttershy shouted releasing one of her own power blast.

"Fire Sun watch it! Her power jump to 1800!" Sunset warn.

"That more like it!" He said and punch the attack away.

It blew not to far from him and Sunset check her power level again.

"What this? Her power dropping like a stone. Hm, she use it all in one attack. I'll give her points for that." Sunset said.

"Not bad girl! That sting a little." Fire Sun said as he held on to his hooves for a bit.

"Fluttershy run! He going to kill you next!" Rainbow shouted once she knew what was going to happen.

Fluttershy land on all four of her hooves and said, "Sorry Rainbow, but I'm too weak to fight anymore."

Fluttershy fell to the ground as Fire Sun walk up to her.

"NO! Celestia shouted started to fly toward them, but a simple kick in the side of the face from Sunset Shimmer knock her down and the crown off her. Celestia was unable to move. The Solar Princess was down from one attack.

"You might what to stay down." Sunset said and turn back to Fire Sun.

"Don't worry, you'll be meeting you friends again soon." He said as he rise his hoof.

"So long brat!" Fire Sun shouted and brought his hoof down, but instead of hitting Fluttershy, he hit the ground.

Sunset was just as surprise. Fire Sun turn to see Fluttershy in a purple glow.

"Huh? This glow...?" Fluttershy ask.

Both Sunset Shimmer and Fire Sun look up in the sky to see a purple Unicorn that highly reminds them of another.

"No way? Flame Fire?!" Fire Sun shouted.

"No you fool, that Fire Spark." Sunset said.

Twilight floated there with an angry look on her face, now it time for the real battle to begin.

* * *

And done! Whew! That was long. I could have got it done early but I got busies with chores a little bit. Next time, Twilight explain how the Elements work to the War Unicorns and she show off a few of her skills. Then fight Sunset Shimmer, after Fire Sun is defeated. Next, Battle of the Races! Twilight Vs. The War Unicorns. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Twilight floated down and walk pass both War Unicorns and check on Luna's body. She didn't hear anything.

"What happen to her?" Twilight ask.

"She die, saving me. Now we never to get to help her get over as Nightmare Moon." Fluttershy said.

Twilight turn and saw her friend Apple Jack not moving, she turn again and saw Rarity as well.

"Grrr." Twilight growl but clam down. She then started walk over to Fire Sun.

"Huh? Oh so you what to fight already? Then let see what you got!" Fire Sun said and threw a hoof punch.

The attack never hit, because Twilight move at fast speeds that both War Unicorns that was impossible. Twilight appear next to Fluttershy and carry her over to Rainbow Dash.

"Hey Twilight! Glad you could make it, ya egg-head." Rainbow smile.

Twilight smile as well and heard a soft voice, "Twi...Twilight?"

She turn and saw Celestia limping over to her.

"You're back, it really good to see you Twilight Sparkle." Celestia said smiling.

"I good to see you too. Here take this." Twilight said and pull out an Senzu Bean.

"What that?" Rainbow ask.

"A Senzu Bean. Eat this and your power and magic will return in no time." Twilight said as Celestia ate hers.

As soon as she shallow it, her magic and power returns and her muscles grew a bit before returning to normal.

"Oh my..."Celestia said stun.

"WHAT THE?!" Sunset shouted, "She just ate that bean and her power is already recover back to full."

"What? There no way a bean could do that!" Fire Sun agree.

Twilight give Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy an Senzu Bean each and like Celestia their power return and their muscles grew a bit before retuning to normal.

"Wow! That was awesome! Hey Twilight, maybe you should try those beans on the others!" Rainbow said as she flap her wings.

"Sorry Rainbow Dash, but I don't think they work on the dead.", Twilight explain, "Rarity, Apple Jack and Luna are gone for good, but where Pinkie? I don't see her anywhere. She planning a surprise?"

"No, she gone. She said that she was going all out with a bang." Fluttershy said.

"Yeah! That stupid pink pony was that bang! HAHA!" Fire Sun said laughing.

"Grrr, You monsters!" Twilight said angrily.

"Twilight, they are here for the Elements and they want to keep me alive so I can tell them about it, but I never did." Celestia said.

"Well, what they didn't know that they were here the whole time." Twilight said and walk up to them.

"Whoa! I never seen Twilight this mad before." Rainbow said as she read the energy coming from her friend.

"Hey, what was that? Did you say the Elements of Harmony was here this whole time?" Fire Sun ask.

"Yeah, you been fighting them." Twilight answer as she step closer.

"WHAT?!" Fire Sun shouted in shock.

"Rarity, the element of Generosity. Apple Jack, the element of Honesty. Pinkie Pie, the element of Laughter. Rainbow Dash, the element of Loyalty. Fluttershy, the element of kindness. And myself Twilight Sparkle, the element of Magic. Together we make the Elements of Harmony. The very things you seek. Because you kill three of them, they're now useless." Twilight said.

Both Fire Sun and Sunset were surprise. They come look for the Elements, but instead the destroy them.

"Why you! Grrr!" Fire Sun said.

_'I don't believe this, this whole time they be right in front of us and we never knew! Gah! Fire Spark will pay for this.' _Sunset thought.

"With your power level I shouldn't have to use the Kaio-Ken." Twilight said.

"Kaio-Ken?" Sunset ask.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I don't know what that is, but I'll send you to met your friends. This place is worthless now. You ready Fire Spark?" Fire Sun ask.

"Sure, just let me show some of my power." Twilight said and narrow her eyes and bear her teeth.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She shouted as she let her power out.

"What the...? Twilight power, it rising!" Rainbow said as she sense it.

"Wow! Twilight really got stronger." Fluttershy said as she felt it too.

"Twilight." Celestia said.

As Twilight let out more of her power, Sunset use her scouter to read it.

"7000, 8000, no 9000, what is this?" She ask.

Then as quickly as it started, it stop. Some of the rock that floated, during the power up, drop back down as she look at them.

"Hey Sunset Shimmer, What the Scouter say about her power level?" Fire Sun ask.

"It over 9000!" She said taking it off and crushing it.

"WHAT 9000! That impossible! That not right!" He yell.

"Hm, I'll tell you this right now. Leave this dimension and never return." Twilight said.

"WHAT?! AHAHA! That rich! Time to put you out of your misery." Fire Sun said as he charge at her.

Twilight disappear and Fire Sun stop in surprise. Then a purple hoof hit the back of his neck causing him to fall to the ground and lose his breath for a second.

_'What?!'_ Sunset shouted in her mind.

Twilight landed and look at Fire Sun. He grab the back of his head and stood back up.

"Why you...!" He shouted.

"You know has much as you buff yourself up, I'm disappointed. I thought my race was stronger than this." Twilight said.

"WHAT?! Are you saying that I'm all bark and no bite?!" Fire Sun ask angrily.

"If that was your idea of an attack early then yeah. But I was taught to learn Martial Arts." Twilight said.

"Martial Arts, Stamial Arts! You're going down!" Fire Sun shouted and started to attack Twilight who dodge all of them.

As Twilight continue to dodge Fire Sun attacks Sunset Shimmer was thinking to herself.

"It strange, how can she power so much in little time when she was more or less even as Flames Hooves?" She ask herself.

"TAKE THIS! HA!" Fire Sun shouted and threw another hoof punch but again Twilight disappear.

Fire Sun look all over for her and then, "Over here!", He turn and was surprise. There stood Twilight who still hasn't been touch or attack.

"Ok, that I didn't even see! Twilight got to be moving at lease as fast or faster than me to do that." Rainbow said.

"Twilight, I don't believe. We have a chance. We can win." Fluttershy said smiling.

"But remember, even if Twilight stops that War Unicorn, she still has the other one and she much more power then the big one." Celestia remind them.

Twilight and Fire Sun stare at each other as Sunset look between the two.

_'I refuse to believe this, there no way Fire Spark could get this much power in a short amount of time!' _Sunset thought angrily.

Then Twilight charge at Fire Sun who ready himself to launch an attack. The Twilight disappear and Fire Sun soon felt something on his head and look up. There standing on her back hooves was Twilight. Fire Sun try to punch her with both hooves but Twilight move again. This time she appear in froth of him and land a hoof punch to his guts. A replay seems to happen before Fire Sun gag and grab his sides.

"Just so you know, That was for Pinkie Pie." Twilight said.

Fire Sun fell to his knees and look back up. He refuse to believe that Fire Spark was stronger than him. She was a low-class warrior and he was an elite.

"Why you little...GAH!" Fire Sun shouted and threw another punch.

Twilight dodge and hit his back while saying, "And this is for Rarity.", knocking him though a boulder and rebound off a cliff near by.

Fire Sun floated in the air looking at Twilight.

"Fire Spark...you...little...son of a...!" Fire Sun shouted and power up. He then threw an energy blast at her.

Twilight just smile and said, "Really? That your best shot?"

She then spread her hooves out and let out a shouted that made the attack blow right in front of her.

Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Celestia brace themselves as the sudden wind blow around them.

They all watch as the Smoke clear and Twilight wasn't scratch!

"WHAT THE?!" Fire Sun shouted in surprise.

"Is it possible that she dodge it with a shout?" Sunset ask herself still not believing on what happen.

"THAT JUST BEGINNERS LUCK!" Fire Sun shouted and ready another one.

He didn't have any time to use it as Twilight flew behind and rise her hooves.

"This one for Apple Jack!" Twilight shouted and knock him back to the ground.

"WHAT WRONG WITH ME? HOW CAN A LOW CLASS WARROIR BE STRONGER THEN ME?!" He shouted then spotted Twilight head to the ground.

Twilight flew over to Fire Sun and said, "AND this is for Luna!" and kick him into a small cliff.

Fire Sun crash into cliff and Twilight flip herself in the air before landed in all four hooves. Then she stood up and face it.

Rainbow and Fluttershy smile extra big on what they saw. Celestia was in total shock. A unicorn she took under her wing to learn magic, is now a powerful fighter. Sunset just stare at Twilight.

Then the rubble started to shake and Fire Sun bust out of it holding on to a piece of the rubble.

"YOU GOING TO DIE!" He said and crush it then threw it.

Twilight dodge it and said, "I was told that a War Unicorn get more powerful the madder them get, However, only a few can control it."

"JUST BECAUSE YOU KNOW ABOUT OUR RACE NOW DOESN'T MEAN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Fire Sun shouted and started walk toward her.

"Fire Sun! Calm down!", Sunset shouted, "She right! I can't believe I'm saying this, but she right! Now calm down and think!"

Fire Sun took a few deep breaths and relax.

"Hee, Thanks Sunset Shimmer, I needed that. You know, I'm quiet surprise you know a little about your race. You were rise here right?" Fire Sun said the ask.

_'Grrr that brick for brains! If this keep up, then I'll have to step in and finish this myself.' _Sunset thought angrily.

"During the time I was dead I learn a lot about the race I'm from. Too bad I'll never became what you are though." Twilight said.

"Well Your right about us getting stronger the madder we get and this time I have control over that." Fire Sun said.

"That what I like to hear. Show me what you got." Twilight said and ready herself again.

"Hee, for traitor to our race you sure like to talk big." Fire Sun said.

_'It not just talk you buffoon! Anypony can see that she has something to back it up.' _Sunset thought to herself.

The two War Unicorns stare at each other again but this time Fire Sun had more control over his anger. Then he started to power up. His hooves dig into the ground as Twilight watch.

"Heehee, I was save this for a small village we landed close by, but I'll have to use it on you." Fire Sun said and flick his head up.

Twilight could sense the energy and ready herself. Smoke cover her version but she bust out and flew in the air.

"I can see you!" Fire Sun said and charge after her.

Once more Fire Sun threw all his attacks with his power showing and again Twilight dodge them all. Then Twilight started to counter the hits Unlike with Apple Jack, Twilight hooves was not hurt or broken after hitting them. After a while they spit.

"Wow! You better now the before. That much more like it." Twilight said glad that he was fighting for real this time.

"Much more like it, Huh? Well you about to have the words shove right back in your month, with some of my own." Fire Sun said and open his month wide.

Twilight watch as a beam shot out and quickly counter with her new attack, the Kamehameha! Both attacks hit each other and explode. The rest brace themselves as the sudden wind come again.

"She a freak of nature! No one can counter that attack faster and at close range." Sunset said surprise.

The Smoke clear away and both Fire Sun and Twilight floated there.

"Whew, I'm sure glad to learn the Kamehameha because if I took that attack head on, I could have be in pretty bad shape." She said.

"That's not possible, I was told that attack was unstoppable at close range." Fire Sun said surprise.

"Hm, at the rate right none of use will get any results." Twilight said thinking.

"All right Fire Sun! That enough! Stand down, the traitor has proved herself to be your match!" Sunset voice rang out.

"WHAT?!" Fire Sun yell.

"Don't give me that look! Because of your idiotic I have deicide to take over this fight." Sunset said.

"Grrr! Ah ha. Well, Orders are orders. I'm not happy on giving your death wish to Sunset Shimmer but she more powerful than me and she will be your death." Fire Sun said smiling.

Sunset smile as Fire Sun lower himself to the ground.

"Still I won't be happy until a kill some one. So how about them?!" Fire Sun shouted and turn to Rainbow, Fluttershy and Celestia who jump in front of them.

"NO! Girls! Run!" Twilight shouted as Fire Sun charge at them and she follow.

The three stood their ground. Fluttershy was to scare to move and Rainbow didn't what to leave her. Celestia ready herself for another fight.

"Grrr! I'm not going to make it!", Twilight said, "I don't have a choice! KAIO-KEN!"

Expect for Fire Sun, everypony watch as red aura appear around Twilight and bust down at high speeds and hit Fire Sun on his back. Then she flew to the ground, stood on her back hooves and held her right upper hoof up and caught him. Twilight has taking down the first War Unicorn. All of them stood there in shock, Twilight just use some kind of a attack and beat the War Unicorn that was told to back down.

Twilight threw Fire Sun over to Sunset Shimmer. Twilight land on all four of her hooves and look at Sunset.

"Twilight...that...was...AWESOME!" Rainbow shouted.

"Wow Twilight, I didn't know you could do that." Fluttershy said.

"What was it? I never seen anything like it." Celestia ask.

"It call the Kaio-Ken. I learn it from King Kai in the Otherworld.", Twilight explain, "You see, when I use the Kaio-Ken I get faster and stronger for short time so I have to be quick. If I make a mistake, my whole body will mess up. Every thing get increase, Seeing, hearing, every thing. I was also told not to go over a double."

"Wow! You think you can teach me that? Twilight, I could combine it with my Sonic RainBoom to make a cool move!" Rainbow said and picture what it would look like.

"Maybe one day yeah, but first I had busies to finish." Twilight said.

Fire Sun rise his hoof to Sunset and said, "Sunset Shimmer, please help me."

Sunset just look at him and then grab his hoof. Look like she was going to help him after all.

"Fire Sun smile and said, "Thanks...Boss."

"Sure." Sunset said and smile.

Then she tighten her grab and threw him in the sky!

"What are you doing? SUNSET!" Fire Sun yell.

"A War Unicorn that can't move is useless! You noting but a brunch of extra weight now!" Sunset said and started to power up.

"What the?" Twilight said as she read the power Sunset was pouring out.

"Grrr! What power!" Rainbow said as she try to stand her ground.

Fluttershy grab on to Celestia as she try to remain in her spot as well.

Sunset smile and let out a blast the cover Fire Sun completely.

"SUNSET SHIMMER...AGH!" Fire Sun yell before he blew from his partner attack.

Sunset smile and turn to see Twilight siting on Celestia back with Rainbow and Fluttershy flying right next to her.

"She insane! She just kill her own partner!" Rainbow said in shock.

"She so no mercy to anypony, don't let you guard down." Celestia said.

"No, you three get out of here. This is my fight." Twilight said as she got off of Celestia back and started to float.

"But Twilight, you saw what she did, you need help." Fluttershy said.

"No you just get in the way. Please, I am a War Unicorn. It time I start learning how to be one." Twilight said.

"But..."Fluttershy started to said before Celestia cut her off.

"Very well, my student, but I think it best of you take the fight somewhere else. I don't think your friends or Luna would be happy that their bodies are destroy." She said.

"Right, Thanks Celestia. Now get out of here." Twilight thanks and told them.

Rainbow held out her hoof and said, "Sorry we have to put our fate in you, but don't go dying again, egg-head."

Twilight shook her hoof and rub Fluttershy mane. She then hug Celestia and flew back down to Sunset Shimmer.

"So I see you really do what to fight me." She said smiling.

"Let take this somewhere else." Twilight said.

"Fine by me, it doesn't make anything different." Sunset said and Twilight flew off with her following.

The rest of them watch as the two of the last War Unicorns flew off into the horizon.

"You think Twilight can beat her?" Fluttershy ask.

"I know she can. She a lot stronger than she was before and not just in magic." Rainbow answer smiling.

"Well might as well get going, but first help me carry my sister and your fallen friends." Celestia said and they started to pick up the bodies.

* * *

Twilight flew across the sky looking for a good battlefield. She look behind her and saw Sunset right behind her, keeping up without a problem.

_'I guess I shouldn't be surprise. After all she much stronger than the other one.' _Twilight thought and look around again.

Then she fond a field full with cliffs and rocks everywhere, no signs of ponies or animals anywhere.

She landed on one of the cliffs as Sunset landed on another close by.

"Hm, interesting. Out of all the places in this dimension, this is what you choose as you grave?" Sunset said.

"Hm, Like you know this place better than I do. I live here my whole life you know." Twilight said.

"You should feel honor. Not ever low-class fighter get a chance to fight a super elite like me." Sunset said.

"When a War Unicorn is born their power is tested, those with lower power levels and send to weak dimensions like this one. That how you came here. You were tosh out like an outcast." She explain.

"And for that I come to a new place to call home. So I'm thankful for that. And beside even a low-class can beat a Super elite id he or she put their minds to it." Twilight said smiling.

"HA, HA, that a nice thought, but let see if you can prove it." Sunset said and ready herself for the fight as well as Twilight did.

The two stare at each other as the wind blew around them. Twilight knew if she lose this fight then the reborn element of magic will be gone again. But if she can win this fight, then she can start searching for a way to bring back her friends.

Once a piece of a cliff broke off, Twilight made the first move. She threw a punch that Sunset dodge and soon started to switch between dodging, countering and blocking Twilight's attacks. She then jump away after Twilight miss a kick and move away from the area and Twilight follow.

Sunset boucle off a cliff and hit Twilight as she came towards her. Twilight recover and look around for her before sensing that she was right behind her. She duck and the soon started to exchange blows. Sunset was smiling because Twilight was trying very thing she had and she wasn't.

"What wrong Fire Spark? Where the power you use on Fire Sun? I want to see it!" Sunset ask and kick her away.

Twilight recover and land on a nearby cliff and look at Sunset Shimmer.

"Wow, we just started fighting and she appear to be more powerful than I thought. This is excitement is great!" Twilight said remembering that War Unicorns love to fight.

"Come on now, did you use it all up on Fire Sun?", Sunset ask, "Let's see it!"

"You what to see my new power? Alright then..." Twilight said before she spread her hooves and call the power inside her.

Soon and read aura appear as Twilight once more use the Kaio-ken.

"KAIO-KEN!" Twilight said and shot a small beam that made Sunset jump up.

Seeing she was in the air, Twilight reuse the Kaio-Ken and flew up to her and hit her hard. She then made blow after blow to her before kicking her away. She then turn to use the Kaio-Ken to attack her again but Sunset disappear and land a kick to her, knocking her out of the Kaio-ken.

"He, he, Is that the best you can do? Then I'm disappointed." She said.

_'Mane! She strong and fast! Just I'll have to try the Kaio-Ken times two then. I can believe I'm enjoying this!' _Twilight thought a smile as she also though about the battle.

"She smiling, has she lost her mind or give up hope? Then again she might have something that more powerful, well two can play at the game." Sunset said to herself.

"Listen up and listen well, Fire Spark. You are going to witness the power of a Super Elite." Sunset said and started to power up.

Twilight watch as dark clouds came rolling in by themselves and cliffs broke around them. She could even feel Sunset power rising.

"Mane! Her power is gigantic! It feels like everything is shaking!" Twilight said surprise.

Soon an aura that was light yellow appear around Sunset as she power up even more. Then the wind started to blow but it was coming from Sunset Shimmer. Twilight fought it as she watch. Then with a loud shout and a flash of bright light, Sunset release her power. When the light show fade, Twilight open her eyes and notices two things was different. One, the wind stop and two, all the clouds were gone. She look around and saw Sunset smile

"It done...Fire Spark." She saw and charge.

Twilight in total shock on what she felt and had no time to react as Sunset knock her to the ground. Twilight recover and look around for her.

"Hey Stupid, behind you!" Sunset said and kick her from behind.

Twilight spin though the air and boucle up a cliff and look around again before looking up. There was Sunset Shimmer with a red and yellow energy ball and threw it.

"Kaio-Ken...times two!" Twilight said as she jump.

Sunset saw Twilight fly in the air and shot another attack that Twilight barely dodge. only part of her fur coat was scoured.

"HAHA! You dodge it. Of course I made it easy. It no fun making you die early." She said.

_'Darn! The Kaio-Ken time two didn't work. I just I have no other choice but to use the times three. I use hope my body can handle it.' _Twilight thought as she land back on a cliff.

"What wrong? It your move." Sunset said.

_'I know King Kai told me that only Goku was able to handle it but I really don't have choice. Sorry King Kai, but you didn't make me Pinkie Promise, so I can break it.' _Twilight thought before she power up again.

Sunset watch as Twilight's muscles build up and Twilight shouted, "KAIO-KEN TIMES THREE!"

Back at King Kai's planet, King Kai was surprise on what she was doing.

"NO! I told her only Goku could do that! I just it look like she wasn't going to win. I just hope she can handle it." King Kai said.

Rainbow, Fluttershy and Celestia carry each of their friends as they flew from the old battle field, when Fluttershy stop as she felt something.

"Twilight?" She ask.

"Whoa! What is this?!" Rainbow shouted as she felt it too.

"This power, it still rising!" Celestia said in surprise.

Sunset watch as more and more power build up in Twilight and was shock.

Then the red aura appear again and Twilight charge. Can her body handle the times Three Kaio-Ken? The battle continues, Next Time!

* * *

Here the first part of the fight with Sunset Shimmer. I had to watch some of the fight from the show it get ideas how it works. I hope you all like it. Next, Kamehameha Vs. Galick Gun! Sunset Shimmer transformation! Please review. But the way, I will continue after the War Unicorn Saga but I need a name to take place of the Namek Saga after this. They plot is already being plan on.


	8. Chapter 8

Last time, Twilight arrived at the battlefield and saw the three bodies on the ground. She soon discover it was Rarity, Apple Jack and Luna! After giving her remaining friends some Senzu beans, she discover Pinkie Pie death and then proceed to fight the War Unicorns alone! Fire Sun started to attack Twilight but the training with King Kai made her faster and stronger then Fire Sun himself!

Twilight quickly over power the big War Unicorn and Sunset Shimmer has order him to back down so she can join the fight. Not wanted to relax without more fun he head right for Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Celestia! Twilight follows and soon uses her new move, the Kaio-Ken!

Fire Sun was defeated and It look like thing are turning around for the heroes at last. However, Sunset fond Fire Sun useless and toss him into the sky and blew him up herself! After agreeing to take the battle somewhere else, the last two War Unicorns started their fight. Sunset Shimmer turn out to be a challenge and Twilight was having trouble landing some hits. She then use the Kaio-Ken but it wasn't enough. After powering up, things turn in Sunset favor as she started to over power Twilight, even when using the Kaio-Ken times two. Seeing that she had no choice, Twilight broke her promise and use the Kaio-Ken times three! Will it be enough to stop Sunset Shimmer or will her body fall the stress of the Kaio-Ken? Fond out now!

**"Kamehameha Vs. Galick Gun! Sunset Shimmer transformation!"**

* * *

Twilight charge at Sunset and land a hit, knocking her away, then got under her and kick her in the air. Sunset stop herself and ready a blast. Twilight flew around Sunset as she threw the attack. She miss and Twilight kick her into a cliff.

"HAAA!" Sunset scream as she bust out. She was getting mad. As told War Unicorns get stronger when their mad.

She sees Twilight head right for her and try to hit her, but Twilight was too fast and hit her from behind again. Sunset recovers and charge back with a power punch that Twilight duck under and punch her in her guts. Sunset gag as she back away hold her sides as she gasped for breath. Twilight took the time to undo the Kaio-Ken and rest for a few seconds so her body could recover.

Sunset look up at Twilight and then flew into the air and landed on a nearby cliff. Not far from the battle was Shining Armor. He heard the battle going on and been watching the whole thing. He was very surprise to see his sister fighting.

_'I don't believe what I'm seeing, but it right there in front of me. Twilight fighting a War Unicorn and holding out on her own. Unbelievable!' _He thought.

Sunset try to throw two punches but Twilight caught them and over power her as well. Sunset couldn't believe how Twilight was stronger than her, she refuse and soon sat on her hooves and ready to bring her front hooves down on her, but Twilight quickly act by head-butting Sunset and grab her before landed blow after blow like she did before.

Then Twilight had Sunset crash into a cliff and knee her in the back and slide down to the ground and caught herself before she fell off her hooves. The three times Kaio-Ken had done it job and toll. Sunset was down and Twilight's body was trying to handle the stress it receive.

Sunset flip over to her side as she gasped for even more breath.

_'Not possible! There no way Fire Spark power can pass mine! IT NOT POSSIBLE!' _Sunset thought and stood back up.

"Really? She wants to keep going? But I need a little more time for my body to recover, the Kaio-Ken times three really did a number on me.", Twilight said and a bit of pain appear, "Ignore it Twilight, you have to stop her."

"I'm the most powerfulness War Unicorn in all of the dimensions! I will not be bested, expectedly not by a low-class like you!", Sunset yell before wiping her mouth to see her blood, "Blood?! My noble blood spilt by the luck of this...trash?! NO! I won't aloud this stand, I WILL NOT ALOUD THIS TO STAND!"

Twilight look as she could feel Sunset anger rise beyond her control and try to get ready, but she still barely move because of the Three times Kaio-Ken.

"YOUR INCENSE JUST COST YOU THIS WORLD! I'LL BLOW IT ALL TO PIECES AND THERE NOTING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME!" Sunset yell and let out a purple glow that was darker than Twilight's magic and flew into the air.

"She going to WHAT?!" Twilight ask shock.

"Try to dodge this if you can, you might save yourself but your Equestria is doom!" Sunset shouted.

Twilight couldn't believe it. She was going to do it. She was left with no choice but to use the Kaio-Ken times three again. The aura appear on Twilight again as she said, "Kaio-Ken times three!"

She then stood on her back hooves and threw her fronts in the air before drawing them back adding, "Kamehameha!"

"KA...ME...HA..." Twilight said as a blue orb appear in her hooves.

"YOU SEAL YOUR FATE AND THE FATE OF THIS DIMENSION! SAY GOOD-BYE!" Sunset yell.

"ME...!" Twilight added as the area around them started to fall apart as the power they were releasing was too much to handle.

"GALICK GUN!" Sunset shout and threw a purple beam.

"HAAAAAA!" Twilight shouted and threw a blue beam.

The two beams met each other and turn out that they were evenly match. Shining watch in surprise as the two unicorns use some kind of magic from their hooves instead of their horns.

"Impossible! Her beam is just like my Galick Gun I learn from the creature with a tail!" Sunset shouted as she try to fight back.

Twilight could see that they were evenly match and pull a risky move.

"Kaio-Ken...TIMES FOUR!" She shouted as the aura grew and more power was added to the Kamehameha.

With the new added power, the Kamehameha overpower the Galick Gun and blast Sunset higher into the air. It look like Twilight had won. She was breathing hard but smile. Then she heard someone behind her.

"TWILIGHT! HAHAHA! NICE JOB LITTLE SISTER!" Shining shouted as he ran up to her.

"Shining Armor? What in Equsetria are you doing here?" Twilight ask as her brother stop right next to her.

"Well, I heard the fight going on and came to check it and to my surprise I find you alive and doing well on your own.", Shining explain then frown, "Sorry about your friends though, I saw the Elements glow dim and knew that means the bearers were gone."

"Hm, It good to see you too, but you need to get out of here. It still not safe." Twilight said looking in the sky.

"Huh?", Shining ask confuse before he knew why, "You mean she's..."

"Yeah, That Kamehameha wasn't going to take her out that fast." Twilight said.

"Well I'm sure you can handle her again right Twily?" Shining said and slap her back.

"AGHHHHH!" Twilight scream as Shining jump back.

"Are you ok?" Shining ask hoping that his sister wasn't too hurt.

"Just give me some time. Using the Kaio-Ken times four really did number on more body. I may not have enough in me to finish this fight." Twilight said.

Shining look confuse on the names he heard but knew enough to believe her. He still couldn't believe that Twilight said she may not win the fight.

"Are you sure you want to do this alone? I mean is there a way I can help?" Shining ask.

Twilight smile and took out her bag of Senzu Beans and hand it to Shining.

"Yeah, take theses to Spike and have him grow them. They won't be needed in this fight." Twilight said.

Shining took the bag and was about to ask but Twilight quickly added, "Get out of here Shining! You're just going to get in the way."

Shining nods and said, "Give her a good beating for me will ya?" And runs off. Twilight looks back into the sky and waited for Sunset Shimmer to return.

* * *

Sunset Shimmer was flying thought the air by the Kamehameha until she spin off it and watch it disappear. Then she lost control of her anger.

"NOOOOOOOOO! THIS CAN"T BE HAPPEN! FIRE SPARK IS A LOW-CLASS AND I"M THE MOST POWERFUL WAR UNICORN THAT EVER LIVES! GRRRRR!" She shouted before calming down.

"Hee, I much as I hate to do this, but I'll transform into a Flame Beast and burn her to ashes. Luckily I sent us in the time for the volcanos around here to erupt but that so we can destroy this dimension quickly, I never thought I'll have transform to beat a single little runt!" She said and look around, but everything was quiet.

Not sound was heard. Sunset look around some more before ask herself, "Where are the eruptions? I sure I heard one by now?" and went to look.

_'Hehe, look all you what, there won't be any eruptions for a long time. The Princesses had ask the dragons to stop that from happen long before you got there, happy hunting though. AHAHA! Still she really dangerous, Twilight has her work cut out for her but with a War Unicorn that strong she going to need everything she's got. Wait! That it! The Spirit Bomb! Hit her with the Spirit Bomb Twilight and you can't lose.'_ King Kai thought.

Twilight looks into the sky, her body already recover from the Kaio-Ken times four. But she was wondering what was taking her so long.

_'What she doing up there? Why won't she come down and fight? I'll learning a lot about being a War Unicorn but I can't if I don't fight one.'_ Twilight thought.

Sunset look all over the place and fond not one volcano that was going to erupt.

"This can't be, I know volcanos are supposed to erupt today. Grrr! Blast the Fire Spark, she must have know about it and stop them from erupting! Well no matter, I have another way to become a Flame Beast, but it will cost some energy, but I think it worth it to see the look on her face, HAHAHAHAHA!" Sunset said and flew back to the battlefield.

Twilight was still waiting, she knew after this fight, she has to find away to bring her friends back to life. How was the question. She didn't have time to think on it more before she spotted Sunset Shimmer fly down.

"About time, I guess the only thing left to try is the Spirit Bomb." Twilight said as she got ready.

"Fire Spark, I must say it was nice thinking stopping the volcanos from erupted. But it did you little good." Sunset said smiling.

"Huh? Why would I do that?" Twilight ask confuse.

"Play dumb all you want, but do you ever wonder why we War Unicorns transform when a volcano erupts?" Sunset said then ask.

"Wait, we do what now?" Twilight ask.

"When a volcano erupts, the heat and ash float into the air and down on the ground. True the smallest can cause the biggest fire, but when ash land on us, we get something different. The ash is mix with the heat and mix with own fire will to fight, cause a chemical reaction that store in our Warrior Mark and travels to our horns." Sunset said.

"Ok, I think you lost me there." Twilight said showing she was listening.

"Once it reach our horns it change us into a giant Flame Beast, that can is full of fire, not even a fly can touch us with out burning up. In short, We grow so hot that we out burn the sun!" Sunset said again.

"What?" Twilight ask a little more confuse

Sunset then held up her hoof and said once more, "If there no volcanos around we make our own erupts. A few War Unicorns elites can pull off the move and I happen to be one of them."

Then a red ball appear in her hoof and Twilight look at it. She was thinking about Sunset said. War Unicorns can turn into Flame Beast? She remember her parents telling her stories about a giant flame monster that attack a forest a long time again, but she didn't see it.

Shining was not to far away and heard what Sunset said. He knew about the Flame Best very well and was the only one to discover the weak point. Remove the horn and it change back without the flames running out.

"So you ready it see a flame beast with your own eyes?!" Sunset said and put out a red energy ball.

_'That strange, as soon as that energy ball of hers appear her, main energy drop. Why would she pull a risky move like that?' _Twilight thought.

"Oh and one more thing, Our Warrior Marks must be something to do with our names and fire. AHHHHH!" Sunset added before throwing the red ball into the ground far from them.

Twilight look as the ground was clouded and when it clear there was a small hole.

"What did you do?!" Twilight ask.

"HAHAHA! BUST AND ERUPT!" Sunset shouted and then the ground started to shake.

Before long a tower of flaming lava bust out from the ground and into the air as Twilight watch in shock.

"HAHAHA! Your name may have fire in it but without a mark that suppose to do with fire you won't change at all!" Sunset said as the ashes started to fall around them.

"What happening? How can there be ashes around here?" Twilight ask.

_'I don't believe it. Her real name was the cause of her transformation and when Twilight got her cutie mark it was long gone and she never change again!" _Shining thought.

Twilight watch as the ash around her landed on her fur coat and felt her horn act up. She always rules it as Unicorn Magic acting up without a reason but the last time she was around ash she felt something build up in her and a strange thought of burning everything in sight and then noting. She once remembering waking up with out her horn and it grew back days after words.

She watch as Sunset body was reacting to the ash and heat and saw her eyes turn completely white. She stare in shock as Sunset body started to grow and become fire. She grew and grew until she was bigger then Canerlot Castle.

"What in Equestria?" Twilight ask in shock.

Sunset Shimmer was now a giant Flame Unicorn that Twilight can't tell if she is a pony anymore, she then jump away as Sunset try to stomp her and Twilight ran and jump though the area trying to find away to beat Sunset in this new form.

"HAHAHAHA! What do think? Impressive is it?" Sunset said in a deep over that sounds like a monster and knock out a cliff that Twilight was hiding behind.

Twilight jump away looking at Sunset new form. Then it click in her mind, she remember what her parents said.

_"Now Twilight, the dragons are going to erupt the volcanos today and we'll let you see it, however, there a giant flame monster that sometimes appears, not don't let the ashes from the volcano touch you or get burn really badly. OK Sweet Heart?"_

"So the Flame Monster that burn down that forest all though years ago was me? And my horn being remove was to stop the monster, was me the whole time?!" Twilight shouted as she place it together.

"AHAHAHA! Run all you want, but you can't escape me that easily!" Sunset said.

Twilight land on the ground and look up.

"Everypony, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to burn down that forest all those years ago, but give me the strength to stop this War Unicorn, I may not beat her but the Spirit Bomb can!" Twilight said and fond a good place to get some energy for her attack.

Sadly, Sunset fond her and attack making Twilight lose her position and jump away, then was kick and cash into another cliff. She land on the ground as Sunset walk up to her.

"AHAHAHA! Come on now Fire Spark, I know you can do better than that." Sunset said.

Twilight watch as Sunset rise her hoof and was going to stomp on her. Twilight use the Kaio-Ken to dodge the hoof but was hit by the flaming tail. Because she was a War Unicorn herself she only felt the hit and not the flames.

"Well, I forgot you're a War Unicorn. Only War Unicorns can't get burn from my attacks, However, it won't do you any good." Sunset said smiling.

"Darn it! Even though she big she strong two. Grrr! Noting I have will work, not even a Kaio-Ken times five will work and I can't get enough time to get energy for the Spirit Bomb." Twilight said to herself.

"What wrong Fire Spark? It your move." Sunset ask as Twilight stare at her.

"Well if you won't come to me then I'll come to you!" Sunset said and charge.

"GAH! Come on! I just need ten seconds. Just ten lousy seconds!" Twilight said as She brace herself for Sunset attack.

* * *

Sunset Shimmer transformation has proved to be a force to be reckless with. Can Twilight get the time she needs to use the Spirit Bomb or Will Sunset Shimmer win the fight? Next time, The Power of the Spirit Bomb! Fluttershy rage attack! Please review.


End file.
